L'intermédiaire
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: L'été 85 venait de s'abattre sur Hawkins, et alors que les étudiants profitaient normalement de leurs vacances, ce n'était pas de tout repos pour Steve qui doit gérer ses révisions pour les concours, les effets secondaires de cet étrange vaccin du début de juin et le rapprochement soudain avec le sauveteur de la piscine, ancien rival de lycée : Billy. Billy/Steve [Post - Saison 2]
1. Billy Hargrove, sauveteur !

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Stranger Things  
Couple : Billy/Steve  
Genre : Romance/Suspense/Aventure  
Résumé : L'été 85 venait de s'abattre sur Hawkins, et alors que les étudiants profitaient normalement de leurs vacances, cet été n'est pas de tout repos pour Steve Harrington qui doit gérer ses révisions pour les concours, les effets secondaires de cet étrange vaccin du début de juin et le rapprochement soudain avec le sauveteur de la piscine, ancien rival de lycée : Billy Hargrove.

**Petit blabla introductif** : Coucou ! Vous allez pour certains, reconnaître ce premier chapitre que j'ai posté sur AO3 avant la sortie de la saison 3, mais lorsque j'écris en français, je préfère publier ici, donc nous allons continuez l'histoire sur ce site ^^

Il s'agit donc d'une fic post-season 2 mais qui suit un peu la trame construite par le début de la saison 3 (par exemple, ça se déroule aussi en été et Billy est sauveteur à la piscine) donc pas de spoil de la saison 3 don't worry.

Contrairement à mes autres fanfic Harringrove, il y aura une certaine aventure, donc le scénario sera plus poussé (oui on va se frotter à l'Upside Down est compagnie), le tout agrémenter d'un bon Harringrove (le slow-burn sera moins lent que « Hold My Hand and Recover », promis !). On commence donc cette histoire en juin 1985.

Ayant beaucoup de boulot, je pense que mes publications ne seront plus de l'ordre de 2 chapitres par semaine XD là on va ralentir le rythme !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**L**'intermédiaire

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
**Billy Hargrove, sauveteur ?!**  
_-''-_

_Vendredi 21 juin 1985_

« Mr Harrington ? »

Plongé dans ses pensées, ledit Harrington sursauta presque lorsque la voix du médecin étant entrée dans la salle d'attente s'était faite entendre, et il se racla la gorge, honteux d'avoir été surpris de la sorte et se leva prestement, manquant de renverser le livre de science qui était jusque-là niché sur ses genoux.

« Oui, c'est moi, » lui fit poliment Steve Harrington en serrant la main puissante du médecin à la moustache poivre-et-sel. « On s'est vus la semaine dernière. »

« En effet mon garçon, » fut la réponse de son interlocuteur en ouvrant son bras pour lui faire signe d'avancer. « Comme promis, ça ne sera pas long, il s'agit de la seconde et dernière injection du vaccin, et tout sera à jour pour vous, Mr Harrington ! »

N'ayant pourtant jamais aimé les hôpitaux ou aller chez le médecin, celui qui s'était présenté à lui depuis la réouverture du laboratoire en début d'année et qui l'avait suivi jusque-là, était plutôt amical et compréhensif. Ainsi, après un bref hochement de tête, Steve s'avança, confiant, jusqu'à la porte ouverte au bout du couloir, et vint s'installer sur le même siège que la semaine dernière.

« N'est-ce pas les vacances ? » l'interrogea le docteur, curieux en s'asseyant en face de lui à son bureau, ayant remarqué que Steve rangeait son livre de science dans le sac noir qu'il avait avec lui.

« Oh, ça ? Les examens de fin d'année sont finis oui, mais je… je prépare un concours. »

Il y a quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais imaginé être capable de suivre un tel programme de révision, étant persuadé de ne pas avoir les capacités. Mais Nancy –puis ensuite Jonathan- l'avait encouragé sur la voie qu'il suivait, lui affirmant qu'il avait les compétences pour et qu'il fallait simplement s'accrocher.

Voilà déjà une des raisons pour lesquelles il était un peu dans la lune ces temps-ci, fatigué par les révisions alors que la plupart des jeunes de son âge sortaient sous le soleil en journée et profitaient des soirées qui s'animaient presque un soir sur deux chez un riche de la petite ville.

« Un concours ? » continua donc l'homme à la moustache tout en écrivant quelques mots sur une feuille de visite, sans pour autant être inattentif aux propos de son patient. « Tu en as du courage, la plupart des lycéens fraîchement sortis des examens brûlent leurs livres et leurs cahiers autour d'un feu de joie. »

Steve ricana à cela, concédant que c'était loin d'être une légende urbaine. Le premier soir des examens, il s'était permis d'aller en soirée accompagné de Nancy et Jonathan et il avait pu voir que dans le jardin de leur hôte, un petit feu crépitait avec quelques livres et prises de notes et que quelques étudiants dansaient autour, bière en main. Il se rappela même avoir vu le fameux Billy Hargrove enflammer plus puissamment le feu en jetant la moitié d'un bidon d'essence.

Dans un petit coin de son esprit, Steve aurait aimé voir la déflagration qu'il avait causée, brûler une ou de mèche de ses cheveux, ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

« Et quelle université souhaites-tu poursuivre ? » lui demanda à nouveau le médecin après avoir signé à la fin de la feuille, relevant les yeux jusqu'à Steve qui avait le regard perdu vers la fenêtre du cabinet qui montrait le beau soleil et le ciel sans nuages.

« J'aimerais travailler dans la psychologie, » avoue Steve en se concentrant à nouveau sur le visage du médecin,

Beaucoup de choses depuis l'Upside Down avaient fait que ce secteur l'intéressait grandement, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient tous traversé, les enfants notamment. Mais aussi, bien avant cela. Quand il était jeune ces métiers relevaient pour lui de la magie, pouvoir comprendre l'esprit, aider les personnes atteintes de troubles et pouvoir rendre le monde meilleur –trop de personne dans sa famille avait souffert de dépression violente- jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'oublier cette idée pour avoir l'air « cool », quand il était encore nommé le « King du lycée ».

« Eh bien, je ne peux que t'encourager, mon garçon, » lui sourit le médecin après un instant d'observation. « C'est un secteur neuf et complexe mais qui a tant à apporter. De bonnes comme de mauvaises choses, hein. Les débats dans ce domaine assommeraient le pauvre homme que je suis ! »

Et il rit jovialement, ce qui apaisa Steve. Son médecin avait don de calmer la situation et le stress, même lorsqu'il apercevait les prémices de l'aiguille d'une seringue.

Oui, Steve _haïssait_ les hôpitaux, et n'aimait pas les aiguilles. Mais à ce jour, il se sentait mieux.

Il se sentait vivre, les examens étaient passés, il avait un objectif clair dans sa vie, des amis, une famille bien là comportant Jim Hopper et Joyce Byers, ainsi que toute la clique de gosses qu'il aimait comme ses propres frères et sœurs. Et puis, le soleil était là depuis la fin des épreuves, les beaux jours allaient arriver, et une fois le concours passé, il pourrait s'amuser comme jamais.

Tout s'était arrangé après la fermeture de la porte. Petit à petit… Presque partout…

Il sentit à peine quand l'aiguille pénétra dans sa peau pour y injecter le liquide chaud du vaccin. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il récupérait son sac à dos, serrait la main chaleureuse du médecin et quittait le cabinet pour se revigorer de la douce chaleur du soleil sur la peau de ses bras nus.

« Hé, Steve ! »

Alors qu'il était devant sa voiture, prêt à ouvrir la portière, il leva la tête et vit Jane –anciennement Eleven, mais certain comme Mike continuait de l'appeler El'- et Dustin perchés sur la selle de leur vélo sur le trottoir d'en face, tout deux secouant la main pour le saluer.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Steve à leur égard en les saluant lui aussi d'un geste de la main.

Les cheveux de la fillette avaient poussé et étaient accrochés en arrière dans un nœud de couleur rouge, se mariant avec la robe de plusieurs couleurs légères qu'elle portait et lui donnait presque l'air d'une petite fille normale. De son côté, Dustin portait toujours sa fidèle casquette et tenait un sac de course dans sa main droite.

« Toujours OK pour nous amener à la piscine cette aprèm' ? » lui demanda Dustin de sa position haussant le ton pour se faire entendre.

« Yep, » répondit Steve en levant un pouce vers eux. « Je passe vous prendre chez les Byers vers 15h30 ! »

El' et Dustin lui sourirent en retour et lui proposèrent de venir manger un bout avec eux –Dustin avait acheté les ingrédients qu'il manquait pour faire une paella –depuis que Lucas avait trouvé goût pour la cuisine en mai dernier, les recettes en tous genres filaient-, cependant Steve déclina conscient que les gosses avaient aussi besoin de leur temps ensemble et puis, il avait des lettres de motivations à écrire pour un job d'été en temps partiel.

Depuis que le centre commercial venait de s'ouvrir non loin de Hawkins, Steve s'était vu une opportunité pour gagner de l'argent qu'il aurait vraiment mérité.

De ce fait, il rentra dans sa BWM, démarra le contact et prit la direction de sa maison, seul endroit de toute la ville qui pour Steve, était toujours froid. Ses parents étaient encore absents et malgré l'habitude, parfois, c'était un peu chagrinant.

En tournant le volant pour sortir du parking, il grimaça, le pansement tirait sur sa peau et la piqure étant encore fraiche à l'intérieur de son coude. Mais bon, il avait vécu bien pire… N'est-ce pas ?

O

« Wow ! Pourquoi il y a tant de monde ?! » s'exclama Lucas Sinclair en refermant la portière derrière lui, ses yeux rivés vers la piscine qui se dressait derrière le grillage. « C'est pas comme si la seule occupation de Hawkins était la piscine, soyez un peu créatif les gens ! »

« Sa réouverture date d'il ya trois jours, c'est normal qu'il y ait autant de monde, » fit remarquer Mike en haussant brièvement les épaules, celui-ci se tenant près d'El qui regardait avec envie la piscine derrière la grille.

Néanmoins, Dustin et Max n'étaient pas là pour parlementer, et couraient avidement jusqu'à la porte du grillage, serviette de couleur sous la main. Finalement, El partit les rejoindre sans tarder, vite suivie par Lucas qui arrêta de bougonner et Mike qui lui criait de lui rendre ses précieuses lunettes de plongée. Steve sourit doucement à leurs pitreries, encore adossé à sa voiture bras croisés, puis il remarqua soudain que Will Byers était toujours à ses côtés et n'avait pas bougé, observant prudemment le grillage entourant la piscine.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda Steve en décroisant les bras, apercevant une lueur d'appréhension dans les pupilles de l'autre garçon après sa question posée.

« Non, non, tout va bien, » lui fit Will en serrant plus fermement la serviette bleue pressée contre le t-shirt du groupe Foreigner qu'il portait par-dessus son maillot de bain. « Et… Et toi ? »

Mais Steve n'avala pas ça et après un bref regard vers la piscine pour voir si les mômes étaient toujours en vie, il se retourna vers Will.

« Ça ne te branche pas plus que ça, la piscine ? Je t'ai vu y aller un peu à reculons, » lui avoua Steve, se demandant soudain si le plus jeune n'avait pas peur de l'eau.

« N-… Non, j'aime la piscine, » répliqua Will en détournant les yeux, quelque peu penaud. « C'est juste… Que je ne me sens pas à l'aise quand il y a trop de monde. »

Jetant à nouveau un bref regard vers la piscine, là où tout un tas de personnes de tout âge s'agitaient en maillot de bain, Steve comprit soudain ce que voulait dire le plus jeune des Byers et son cœur de serra pour lui. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ce genre de chose à un si jeune âge, voyons.

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier du regard des autres ici, tu sais, » répliqua Steve en baissant un peu la voix, comme si cela était un petit secret entre lui et Will.

« J'aime pas être en maillot de bain. »

Will Byers avait toujours été le plus timide du groupe, mais Steve avait pourtant vu le jeune garçon faire de réels progrès depuis quelques mois, mais visiblement, ce sujet était plus sensible et il tenta de rassurer son jeune ami.

« Tout le monde est là pour s'amuser, personne ne prête attention au corps des autres, ne t'en fait pas, » lui sourit Steve en levant un pouce. « Et puis, tu es très bien comme tu es, tu n'as pas trois bras, ni des pattes palmées, tu n'as rien à cacher, Will. »

À cela, Will laissa échapper un sourire et rit doucement pour ensuite hocher la tête et Steve fut soulagé de le voir reprendre des couleurs.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » l'interrogea Will par la suite, ses yeux cherchant une approbation chez le Harrington.

« Oui. Je vais un peu réviser dans un coin mais je viendrais piquer une tête, » lui affirma Steve en lui montrant le sac en bandoulière qu'il avait avec lui avec quelques livres de science.

Ce fut ainsi que Will au cœur plus léger et Steve Harrington passèrent les grilles de la large piscine de Hawkins, là où des cris, des rires, des bruits de plongeons se faisaient entendre, se mariant avec le brouhaha ambiant de toutes les conversations.

Ils rejoignirent Mike et les autres qui avaient installé leurs affaires sur trois transats et qui retiraient leurs t-shirts ou bien revenaient déjà de la douche fraiche. Max était la première, dans son maillot de bain rayés, ses longs cheveux roux trempés par la douche et attendait impatiemment les autres.

« Maître Steve, votre trône, » fit Dustin en désignant dans une courbette l'un des transats qu'il avait gardé précieusement pour lui, sachant que Steve allait réviser un peu au soleil avec eux.

« Merci, brave personne, » fit Steve sur le même ton en déposant son sac sur le plastique blanc de la chaise longue. « Et vous penserez à me masser les pieds, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dustin ricana dans une grimace en le repoussant sur le côté et Max criait déjà qu'elle y allait sans eux, ses amis étant trop lents dans leurs directives –à trop bavarder surtout-.

Ainsi, pendant que Steve s'installait à l'ombre du parasol, enfilait Ray-Ban sur son nez et ouvrait son livre de science là où il s'était arrêté chez le médecin, Max contourna la piscine se dirigeant vers la partie du bassin étant la plus profonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, p'tite tête ? » s'exclama soudain une voix qui raidit Maxine sur le coup.

La fillette leva la tête vers la chaise haute où était assis un surveillant de baignade en short rouge et débardeur blanc… Tout compte fait, pas n'importe quel _sauveteur_. Et Max fit aussitôt les gros yeux à son égard.

« _Toi_, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? » largua-t-elle avec le même ton en plissant les yeux sous le soleil qui l'aveuglait presque suite à la hauteur de l'autre homme.

« Contrairement à d'autres, y'en a qui bossent ici, » répondit sèchement le sauveteur aux cheveux blonds en descendant sans douceur les marches de l'échelle blanche pour se retrouver face à la rousse. « Me dit pas c'est Susan qui t'a emmené ici. »

« C'est Steve qui nous a emmenés, » répondit la rousse en regardant l'autre garçon d'un air dubitatif, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le job qu'il avait trouvé soit ici.

Elle avait cru que ça aurait été en tant que serveur ou bien au garage de l'ami de Neil Hargrove, là où son frère allait parfois se faire un peu d'argent. Mais non, il était ici, à la peau on ne peut plus bronzée, lunettes de soleil _Aviator_ sur le nez, air blasé sur le visage.

Ou du moins, air blasé qui laissa place à un certain intéressement lorsqu'il entendit le prénom _Steve_. Le blond retira ses lunettes d'un geste vif pour fixer sa jeune sœur et arquer un sourcil.

« _Steve_, » répéta-t-il lentement. « Steve comme dans _Steve Harrington_ ? »

« Ouais, Billy, ton _grand_ ami, » ironisa-t-elle en passant près de lui sans demander son reste. « Et ne va pas chercher la bagarre, tu as un poste à tenir, je te rappelle, » ajouta-t-elle sans même se retourner.

« Et toi tâche de pas te noyer, les personnes si petites et insignifiantes que toi, j'ai du mal à bien les apercevoir ici, » répondit Billy avec un bref signe de main à son égard, le ton pourtant loin d'être aussi venimeux qu'il l'aurait été à l'époque.

Pour toute réponse, Max leva un doigt d'honneur et une mère de famille poussa un « oh » outrée suite au geste mais la rousse s'en ficha et partit plonger dans l'eau fraiche de la piscine.

Ledit Billy reporta alors ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et se retourna, cherchant des yeux un potentiel groupe de gosses qui entourait bien trop souvent le fameux Steve Harrington. Et il ne fut pas long à apercevoir un groupe d'enfants se précipiter jusqu'à l'eau en criant, reconnaissant Dustin Henderson –il dut reconnaître que ce fut presque troublant de le voir tête nue, sans casquette-.

Puis, ses yeux se déplacèrent sur le bord de la piscine, là où les gosses avaient déboulé, et il fut tout de même surpris de voir qu'en effet, Steve Harrington était ici. Non, pas surpris, puisqu'il l'avait entendu de la bouche de sa petite sœur, mais son cœur avait tout de même envoyé une pression puissante de sang dans tout son corps.

Enfin un peu d'action.

Ainsi, après un bref regard vers la piscine qu'il était tout de même censé surveiller, il commença à se diriger vers l'adolescent qui occupait une bonne partie de ses pensées depuis novembre dernier, bien qu'il mettait un poing d'honneur à ignorer ce que lui hurlait désespérément son cœur. Après tout, malgré les excuses plutôt sincères qu'il avait offertes au groupe de mômes et à Steve lui-même après sa folie meurtrière chez les Byers, lui et Steve ne s'étaient pas rapprochés pour autant.

Ou du moins, pas comme il aurait potentiellement aimé que ça se conduise. Certes, ils se parlaient parfois, en intercours, lorsqu'ils rejoignaient leurs voitures respectives, pendant le basket, mais jamais en dehors du lycée. _Jamais_.

Et aujourd'hui, le jeune Steve Harrington assis sur le bord du transat à lire il ne savait quel livre en t-shirt et short, l'attirait comme un aimant. Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait ici. Steve était la seule distraction possible en ces trois jours de boulot ici. Certes, il avait eu son lot de nanas sexy qui lui faisaient de l'œil, mais évidemment, malgré les apparences, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait.

« Harrington, j'sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais c'est les vacances, » lâcha Billy Hargrove une fois à un mètre de lui, le faisant sursauter suite à ses propos sortis de nulle part. « Oh j'oubliais, tu peux être un vrai tue-l'ambiance parfois. »

Steve qui se remettait sa frayeur, le livre ayant presque glissé hors de ses genoux, lui offrit finalement un regard ironique, ne prenant pas la peine de se lever pour faire face à l'autre garçon de son âge. Quelle veine, il accompagnait les gosses à la piscine et qui voilà en tant que surveillant de baignade ? _Billy Hargrove_ lui-même.

Lâchant ensuite des yeux le logo « Lifeguard » imprégné sur le tissu du débardeur de Billy, Steve reporta un regard lourd vers lui.

« Combien de morts as-tu sur la conscience depuis le début de tes services ici ? » l'interrogea Steve, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

« Aucune pour l'instant, » lui répondit Billy comme si cela avait été une question honnête, retirant ses lunettes de soleil lentement, de façon presque tendancieuse. « Mais la tienne ne saurait tarder. Tu me manqueras, Harrington. »

Il accompagna ses propos par un clin d'œil et Steve leva les yeux au ciel, pour ensuite plonger à nouveau son nez dans le bouquin sur ses genoux, conscient que la seule chose qu'il fallait faire pour se débarrasser d'un Hargrove c'était de l'ignorer.

Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas ce qui arrêta tout de suite le blond toujours debout à un mètre de lui, lui offrant pourtant un doux amas d'ombre.

« Est-ce un petit bobo que je vois là, Harrington, » reprit donc Billy en se penchant en avant, une main contre son genou, la seconde désignant le bras de Steve où le pansement protégeait la blessure de la seringue. « Ou bien tu t'es laissé succomber à quelques petites injections de produits douteux ? »

Steve ne pouvait pas croire qu'il déballe autant de conneries en si peu de temps –et surtout tout haut- et encore une fois, lui porta un regard lourd, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur son chapitre.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Pretty Boy ? » fit mine de s'indigner Billy en se redressant. « Je prends juste de tes nouvelles. »

« Y'a une petite fille qui se noie là-bas, » fit Steve en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière Billy de façon totalement blasée. « Maintenant tu veux bien me laisser tranquille ? »

Mais au grand malheur de Steve, ceci ne fit qu'accroître le sourire narquois de Billy Hargrove et à peine Harrington tenta de se replonger dans son bouquin qu'il sentait l'autre homme s'approcher du transat. Et pas une seconde plus tard, Billy s'asseyait lui aussi sur le bord de la chaise longue sans demander permission et passa un bras viril autour des épaules de Steve qui fit les gros yeux.

Qu'est-ce que _foutait_ Billy ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'ils étaient potes depuis des années ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour comprendre ce que ce bras faisait là –et surtout ce que le corps entier de Billy faisait sur _son_ transat-, Billy prit la parole innocemment, ses yeux tombant sur le chapitre de science concernant les connexions cognitives.

« Dis-moi ce qui te retient à ce foutu livre et qui t'empêche d'aller te foutre dans l'eau en une si belle après-midi ? »

Il avait demandé cela en secouant légèrement Steve qui aurait presque cru que l'autre garçon avait pour attention seconde de l'étrangler avec son bras. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches depuis –si on omettait les rapides moments au basket- l'affaire à la maison des Byers qui datait d'il y a pratiquement sept mois.

Mais quelque chose sembla avoir changé chez Billy. Steve pouvait le sentir. Après tout, il l'avait côtoyé de près et de loin durant presque toute une année scolaire, et son attitude était… nouvelle ? Etrange ? Inhabituelle ?

« Je prépare un concours, » marmonna Steve en retirant le bras de Billy de ses épaules. « Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais un peu de calme. »

« C'est pas gagner, chercher du calme en venant ici, quelle blague, » ricana Billy en frappant brusquement la cuisse de Steve qui lâcha un cri entre surprise et douleur.

« Hé ! » s'énerva Steve en se frottant aussitôt sa cuisse endolorie. « Tu m'as éclaté la peau, connard ! »

Billy ricana alors que Steve poussait un autre juron en remarquant que la peau nue de sa cuisse prenait une teinte rouge, puis la voix du Hargrove se fit à nouveau entendre, cette fois-ci, plus calme, plus posée et plus… honnête ?

« Plus sérieusement, c'est un concours pour quelle école ? »

Steve osa un regard vers Billy, dérouté par cette attitude soudaine. Malheureusement l'autre idiot avait tout juste replacé ses lunettes de soleil contre son nez, et ainsi il fut difficile de lire l'expression du blond. Pourtant il semblait le regarder droit dans les yeux, et aucun sourire moqueur ne tachait ses lèvres.

Ceci semblait être une réelle question. Une honnête question sur la vie de Steve, et contre toute attente, Harrington sentit ses entrailles s'agiter.

« Monsieur, monsieur ! » s'exclama soudain un petit garçon derrière eux, ce qui les arracha soudain de la bulle étrange qui venait de les englober. « Y'a quelqu'un qui fait pipi dans la piscine ! »

Se souvenant soudain qu'il avait un rôle à gérer ici, Billy se leva brusquement du transat, quittant les côtés de Steve qui le suivait des yeux, silencieux, et le blond aperçut ladite personne, un enfant d'à peu près dix ans, qui remontait prestement son short de piscine.

« Hé ! HEY ! » cria Billy à son égard. « OUI toi qui viens de pisser ! »

Et après cela, Billy fut parti pour une bonne remontrance à l'autre bout de la piscine, et Steve resta un instant figé, à observer le Hargrove, ne remarquant même pas que ses mains s'étaient enserrées plus vivement autour du livre de science.

« Outch, Billy est là, la lose, » fit Dustin qui était arrivé près de Steve en secouant ses cheveux trempés comme un petit chien. « Ses cris ont dû réveiller les morts du cimetière à l'autre bout de la ville. »

Steve pesta contre Dustin qui envoyait des gouttelettes d'eau contre son livre de cours, et après quelques minutes, finit par se replonger dans son livre. Pour à peine… Quelques secondes. Il avait beau lire encore et encore la même phrase, il ne comprenait pas. Son esprit étant totalement ailleurs.

Finalement, Steve referma son livre de science, concédant que ça ne servait à rien de forcer, plus rien ne rentrait. Il se mit donc à observer les alentours, en prenant soin d'éviter Hargrove –heureusement maintenant trop occupé à surveiller le monde qui commençait à se faire- et sourit en observant sa petite troupe s'amuser et rire dans l'eau, Lucas tapant un pauvre Mike du bout d'une frite. Même Will semblait prendre du bon temps et sautait sur les épaules de Dustin pour essayer de le couler.

Puis, les yeux de Steve dévièrent vers une tranche de personne plutôt de son âge, reconnaissant quelques étudiants de son lycée. Il contempla un instant Nadine une fille populaire d'un an sa cadette qui discutait au bord de l'eau habillée d'un magnifique maillot de bain rouge. Après cela, il regarda discrètement une belle inconnue aux cheveux blonds qui dorait au soleil sur un transat à quelques pas de lui.

_Personne ne prête attention au corps des autres_, entendit-il dans sa tête. Mais il n'avait pas menti à Will en lui disant cela. Les enfants de son âge n'en avaient que faire ou du moins, avec bien moins d'intensité que les adolescents de l'âge de Steve Harrington.

Puis, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur deux garçons d'à peu près son âge qu'il connaissait de vu au lycée, notamment l'un d'eux aux cheveux blond sable et aux muscles plutôt proéminents. Cependant, il détourna rapidement les yeux de lui, avant que quelqu'un ne l'attrape à reluquer un autre garçon.

Oui, _reluquer_. À vrai dire, Steve ne savait pas trop quand est-ce que la réalisation l'avait frappée. Ça s'était fait petit à petit, comme si cela avait toujours été une généralité pour lui. Mais à aujourd'hui, le corps masculin semblait parfois l'attirer presque autant que le corps féminin. Et Steve avait rapidement compris pourquoi il ressentait ce genre de sentiment que maintenant.

Il y a quelques mois encore, il avait toujours été engrainé dans les rouages de la société, étant l'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée, et avait suivi cette voie, agissant comme les autres souhaitaient qu'il agisse, pensant comme l'aurait fait le mec le plus cool du lycée.

Lui et beaucoup de ses amis était dans cette mécanisation. Mais depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de l'Upside Down un an auparavant, il s'était beaucoup questionné quant à son comportement et en sortant de cette machine qui avait dicté sa vie jusque-là, il avait changé. Il était à présent la personne qu'il était. Il était lui-même.

Il avait rayé les gens toxiques de sa vie, tels que Tommy ou Carol, et certains amis avec qui trainaient beaucoup Hargrove désormais. Il avait pris sur lui, tentait d'aider son prochain, passait des après-midi avec les gosses, prenait du temps pour ce qu'il aimait réellement faire, et se fixait des objectifs bien à lui.

Encore une fois, ses yeux retombèrent sur le blond aux cheveux courts qui riait, bouée sous le bras, sa peau brillant au soleil. Ce fut depuis mars dernier qu'il avait commencé à pressentir ce non-dégoût, et presque, cette curiosité envers la gent masculine. Ce fut progressif mais si naturel que lorsqu'il réalisa lors d'une soirée qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu embrasser Lucy que Mathis, il ne s'en scandalisa pas plus que ça.

Ou du moins, il ne se détesta pas pour ça, mais n'irait jamais le crier sous tous les toits, ça c'était certain. Et il n'était certainement pas prêt à en parler tout de suite à ses amis. Il préférait grandement trouver une copine, ce serait nettement plus simple, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il puisse ressentir ce même sentiment d'attirance envers un autre garçon.

Lorsque l'adolescent à la bouée partit jusqu'aux douches, Steve poussa un petit soupir en continuant son observation des lieux, se sentant un peu seul. Plusieurs personnes ici avaient l'air en couple, et Steve les enviait. Pas parce qu'ils avaient trouvé l'âme sœur non, mais parce qu'ils avaient réussi à aimer. Car parfois, Steve pensait qu'après Nancy il n'arriverait plus jamais à aimer. Ou du moins, qu'il n'oserait plus. Sa rupture avec elle lui avait déchiré le cœur.

Il aperçut d'ailleurs une amie de la jeune femme lire un livre sur un transat, son petit frère près d'elle à lui soudoyer de l'argent pour une glace, Steve pouvait l'entendre d'ici. Cependant, il fut heureux d'avoir pu rester ami avec elle. Car oui, malgré tout, Nancy restait importante dans son cœur.

Pressant un poing nonchalamment contre son menton, ses yeux continuèrent de balayer le bord de la piscine, et soudain, il vit Billy planté devant le bassin, droit et visiblement remonté au vu de sa position aux bras croisés, l'une de ses mains tripotant en silence le sifflet rouge. Il scrutait la piscine derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et le souffle court, Steve s'autorisa un tout petit temps d'inspection –après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Billy lui se gênait à reluquer toutes les nanas aux belles courbes qu'il croisait à l'école-.

Ses cheveux brillaient au soleil, ainsi que sa peau bien bronzée. Steve avait même presque cru voir que quelques taches de rousseurs avaient pointé le bout de leur nez sur les joues du Hargrove suite aux rayons de l'astre brûlant qui tapait depuis quelques semaines déjà sur tout Hawkins. Les muscles de ses bras étaient-…

« Viens te baigner avec nous, on prend pitié pour toi, » fit soudain Maxine Mayfield qui se pointa en plein devant son champ de vision.

Steve sursauta sur le coup, et porta un regard presque affolé vers la fillette devant lui qui se tenait à l'attendre, poings sur les hanches. Bon sang, il espérait profondément que Max ne l'avait pas attrapé sur le fait. En train de fixer Billy du bout de la piscine.

« Euh… Ou-… Ouais, je vais vous rejoindre, » accepta Steve après un raclement de gorge, un rouge de honte lui étant monté aux joues.

Il avait tout intérêt à ne pas s'aventurer sur ce genre de terrain glissant.

Le visage de Max quant à lui, parut s'illuminer à la réponse positive de Steve et tapa vivement dans ses mains.

« Allez, hop hop, plus vite que ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pressant le Harrington qui se levait du transat pour retirer son t-shirt et les sandales qu'il portait aux pieds. « Dustin t'a nommé comme étant le chasseur, à toi de nous attraper ! »

Et sur ce, la fillette fit volte-face et courut jusqu'au bord de la piscine pour plonger brutalement et éclabousser deux vieilles femmes sur le bord de l'eau qui pestèrent aussi à l'encontre de la rousse dont la petite tête sortait de l'eau quelques secondes après.

Steve descendait les marches du grand escalier blanc qui plongeait dans la piscine, eau jusqu'aux hanches, quand il entendit la voix de Billy hurler à l'encontre de sa jeune sœur, sans prendre en considération son entourage :

« Crétine ! Fais gaffe où tu sautes ou j'te dégage d'ici à coups de pied au cul, tu m'entends ?! »

S'étant figé au son de cette voix vociférée, Steve leva un instant les yeux vers Billy qui se trouvait toujours debout près du bord et il croisa le regard du blond qui venait de tourner la tête à ce même moment. Aucun des deux ne vit Max adresser un parfait doigt d'honneur à son frère avant de rejoindre ses amis. Ils ne virent pas non plus le petit garçon qui courait près du bord alors que c'était interdit.

Leur échange de regards figés dans le temps ne fut pourtant pas long. Steve vit Billy, lèvres entrouvertes, passer brièvement son regard sur son corps encore non-immergé avant que Dustin ne frappe vivement l'arrière du crâne d'Harrington du bout de sa frite rouge –comment était-il arrivé jusque-là celui-là ?-.

Ainsi, Steve avait aussitôt lâché du regard l'autre homme et avait fait volte-face vers Dustin, une main contre l'arrière de sa tête, ayant manqué de rater une marche suite au choc.

« Hé ! Tu sais que j'ai besoin que tous mes neurones soient performants pour réviser ! » s'exclama Steve en direction de Dustin qui ricanait, amusé par son geste.

« T'en a pas assez pour que ça ait une réelle importance ! » se moqua Dustin en éclaboussant Steve à l'aide de sa frite, ruinant la coiffure toujours parfaite du Harrington.

« Alors toi… ! »

Se prêtant au jeu, Steve finit donc par presque sauter sur le corps du pauvre Dustin pour tenter de le noyer. Et ça lui fit un bien fou que son corps rencontre tout entier l'eau fraiche de la piscine. Il pouvait ainsi calmer le battement furieux de son cœur et apaiser la brûlure de ses joues.

_Ce n'était que le soleil_, pensa-t-il en sortant la tête hors de l'eau pour spotter la position de Dustin.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discrètement du côté de Billy, qui scrutait à nouveau la piscine, faisant son job, mais semblait ne pas vouloir observer le côté de Steve.

Steve immergea la partie inférieure de son visage jusqu'à son nez, ses yeux fixant intensément Billy Hargrove, cherchant à comprendre cette petite chose qu'il avait ressentie. Ce petit brin d'électricité. _Electricité_ ? Oh merde. Pas lui. Pas pour Billy Hargrove.

Pour noyer ces idiotes, il se plongea entièrement dans l'eau, yeux fermés à l'extrême, dégustant la fraicheur de la pénombre autour de lui.

O

« J'y crois pas que ton frère soit le sauveteur de la piscine, » lâcha Lucas dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, ayant passé sa tête entre les deux sièges pour voir Max assise à l'avant. « Il prépare un truc, hein ? Un coup d'État ? À un moment il va tous nous droguer et nous noyer ? Ou alors il a empoisonné l'eau et petit à petit on va-… »

« Lucas, retourne au fond du siège, » le coupa Steve qui le regardait à travers le rétroviseur.

Avant qu'une énième morale ne vienne s'offrir à Lucas concernant les accidents sur la route et l'inconscience des passagers, il s'activa et laissa retomber son dos contre le siège confortable de la voiture de Steve.

« Oui c'est ça et on raconte qu'il garde même les cadavres de ses victimes dans sa cave ! » ajouta Dustin dans l'ironie, qui trouvait plutôt le fait que Billy travaille en tant que surveillant, hilarant et apportant une certaine justice, plutôt qu'effrayant.

« Je n'ai ressenti aucun danger ou animosité émanant de lui quand on était à la piscine, » intervint El' assise près de la fenêtre arrière en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvaient venir toutes ces accusations.

Mike et Dustin lâchèrent un « quoi ? » désabusé et Lucas ne voulait pas y croire.

« C'est une grosse blague, c'est ça ? » dit-il, ahuris.

« El' a raison, » fit soudain Max qui restait à observer le quartier par la fenêtre ouverte, le vent séchant ses longs cheveux roux. « Il a beau être toujours un trouduc, il s'est calmé et est un peu plus _vivable_ en ce moment. »

Il y eut des exclamations à l'arrière de Steve resta silencieux, jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Max qui restait calme à voir les maisons défiler sous ses yeux. Il ne le dirait pas tout haut, mais oui, lui aussi avait remarqué un changement. Un _petit_ changement. Car il pouvait presque encore ressentir l'aura grondante que dégageait Billy où qu'il se trouve et que cette dernière s'était... quelque peu apaisée ?

« Quel Facehugger t'a frappé, Max ?! » s'exclama alors la voix de Lucas, plus forte que toutes les autres. « On parle bien de _Billy_ ? »

Gardant les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui, Steve se remémora les yeux clairs de Billy englués sur lui, sans qu'aucune expression de moquerie ou de colère ne tache son visage bronzé.

« Je déconne pas, » grogna Max en se retournant finalement vers ses amis à l'arrière du véhicule. « À la maison, c'est un peu plus soft. Billy aura bientôt dix-huit ans, en août, et il compte se barrer d'ici. En plus il a un boulot plutôt stable et se sent plus libre. »

Visiblement, Max avait dressé un portait plutôt bien étudié de son frère, et Steve osa à nouveau un regard vers elle, mais cette dernière paraissait très sérieuse et les gosses derrière se turent, médusés. Après tout, quand ça concernait Billy Hargrove, l'atmosphère se tendait quand Max était là.

« Steve, ton bras, » fit soudain la voix de Max, comme préoccupée par quelque chose.

S'étant arrêté à un feu rouge, le concerné suivi le regard de la fillette et vit qu'elle fixait son bras gauche déposé contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait jeté le pansement après qu'il ait pris l'eau, et là, un petit bleu avait pointé le bout de son nez, à l'endroit de la piqure. On aurait dit qu'il s'était pris un vilain coup.

« C'est un contrecoup normal après un vaccin, » lui assura Steve en rassurant la rousse à ses côtés. « Aucune alarme à tirer. »

Non, nul besoin de s'alarmer. Après tout, son été allait se dérouler sans la moindre accroche comme tous les étés de Hawkins. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Steve voulant étudier la psychologie ? Une petite lubie de ma part x)_

_Alors, Steve va-t-il passer un été tranquille, hein ? On se doute que non, n'est-ce pas ? ;)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce tout premier chapitre, qui, je le répète, a déjà été publié sur AO3 par mes soins mais que je vais continuer ici._

_Ciaou :)_


	2. Sauveteur n'est pas qu'un titre

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
**Sauveteur n'est pas qu'un titre**  
_-''-_

_Samedi 22 juin 1985_

Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent après que le véhicule se soit arrêté près du trottoir, et lorsque Nancy Wheeler s'y extirpa et qu'elle vit ses deux amis l'attendre à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle délaissa sa valise sur la chaussée et se précipita vers eux.

Elle entoura de ses bras le cou des deux garçons et les serra fort contre elle, ne s'étant pas attendu à les voir ici à attendre son bus qui la déposait à l'entrée de Hawkins après ses journées d'examens en ville. Elle pensait que sa mère serait venue la chercher mais voir son petit copain Jonathan et Steve venait de faire exploser son cœur.

« Hé ! » salua donc Steve en laissant la jeune femme l'étreindre. « Comment fais-tu pour toujours sentir bon, même après des heures dans un bus sous cette chaleur ? »

Nancy rit doucement en lâchant les deux garçons, déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Jonathan et un rapide sur la joue de Steve. Les deux garçons étaient en t-shirt, l'un en short l'autre en bermuda, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et des gouttes de sueur brillaient à la lueur du soleil maintenant qu'il avait quitté l'ombre de l'arbre pour accueillir leur amie. Nancy quant à elle, paraissait sortie d'une bonne douche, étant toute pimpante et bien coiffée, tandis qu'un beau sourire éclairait son visage.

« Alors, comment se sont déroulé les épreuves ? » lui demanda Jonathan en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau fraiche qu'il avait récupérée au distributeur derrière l'arrêt quelques minutes après leur arrivée ici.

« Je ne sais pas trop, » avoua Nancy avec un petit sourire penaud tout en acceptant la bouteille qu'elle dévissa lentement. « Ce n'était pas évident, mais j'ai répondu à pratiquement toutes les questions et hormis l'épreuve de physique, je pense que je me suis pas trop trop mal débrouillée. »

« Toujours si modeste la Nance', hein ? » s'esclaffa Steve à l'égard de Jonathan qui hocha la tête à son observation.

« En tout cas, heureuse de vous voir ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop desséché ! » leur fit ensuite Nancy, scrutant les deux garçons face à elle.

« On pensait faire un saut au Bobby's juice bar justement, » lui répondit le Byers en désignant la route du bout du pouce. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Que je suis complètement pour ! »

Ainsi, Jonathan récupéra la valise de Nancy malgré les protestations de cette dernière qui lui assurait qu'elle pouvait la pousser toute seule, et les trois adolescents prirent la direction du parking, là où la voiture du Byers était garée.

Quand ils passèrent les grilles du parking, le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort et Steve sentait presque les sneakers en toiles qu'il avait troquées contre ses Nike suite aux beaux jours, brûler le plat de son pied. Tout le goudron semblait s'embraser et l'astre lumineux l'éblouissait malgré ses lunettes de soleil. Un été chaud leur était alors promis.

Néanmoins, cette chaleur commençait à être pesante, et Steve se sentait fatigué –en plus des révisions qui lui offraient des maux de crâne douloureux-. À cet instant-là, il aurait payé cher pour qu'une petite pluie se déverse sur leurs corps.

« Oh Steve, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras ? » lui demanda Nancy lorsque Jonathan ouvrait le coffre de sa voiture pour ranger la valise orange de sa petite amie.

« Juste un vaccin, » fut la réponse de Steve en tirant son bras devant lui, là où un nouveau pansement cachait sa blessure. « Le doc a visé un peu à côté, s'est pas ultra beau à voir alors j'épargne vos beaux yeux. »

« Tu sais, on a eu notre dose d'horreur visuelle avec l'Upside Down, on n'est plus à ça près, » glissa Jonathan en refermant le coffre de sa voiture.

« Ouais surement… »

Les yeux de Steve vinrent se lever vers le ciel et il fronça les sourcils. D'une main il remonta ses lunettes contre son front et un ciel couleur bordeaux se dessina au-dessus de sa tête, tirant sur un rouge acide. Son cœur rata un battement et de sa main libre il frotta ses paupières avant de rouvrir les yeux, et voir que finalement, les cieux ne portaient que leur couleur d'origine, étant un bleu azurin sans la moindre trace de nuage blanc.

« Steve, est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta alors Nancy devant la portière ouverte, ayant eu remarqué le temps d'arrêt chez son ami.

Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et baissa la tête vers son amie qui l'observait préoccupée, mais lui offrit rapidement un sourire de réconfort, ses Ray-Ban retombant sur son nez.

« Juste un peu mal à la tête, on ferait mieux de se le faire et vite, notre Juice Bar ! »

Nancy lui sourit donc en retour et hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il révisait dur depuis des jours alors que les examens étaient à peine passés, et elle était fière de lui. Ainsi, Steve se rapprocha de la voiture, non sans jeter un autre petit regard prudent vers le ciel toujours bleu.

O

_Lundi 24 juin 1985_

Steve Harrington barra de son feutre rouge la case du 24 juin et reboucha le feutre qu'il jeta sur son bureau dans son élan alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour aller remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Six jours le séparaient du bal de promo, onze jours des résultats des examens et dix-sept jours du concours qu'il préparait. Les journées filaient si vite qu'il les entrevoyait à peine.

Mais aujourd'hui, Nancy lui avait proposé de prendre un jour de repos, et de n'ouvrir aucun livre. Elle avait lu ça quelque part, que le repos du cerveau permettait une bonne assimilation de tout ce qui avait été vu auparavant, et que trop pousser pouvait être dévastateur pour les neurones. C'était un peu comme le sport, avait pensé Steve lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté cela. Les muscles ont besoin de pouvoir se régénérer, laisser place à de nouvelles fibres plus résistantes entre chaque entrainement. Et trop pousser pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques et abimer le muscle.

Mike avait été là quand Nancy lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimerait faire de cette journée, et le collégien avait aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion pour proposer une journée à la piscine. Idée sur laquelle la jeune femme avait tout de suite elle aussi sautée, l'envie de pouvoir se rafraichir un peu étant le souhait de pratiquement toute personne de Hawkins à cet instant précis.

« Vous savez que j'ai une piscine aussi, hein ? » avait glissé Steve bras croisés en lançant des regards lourds à Nancy et Mike tous les deux enjoués devant lui dans le salon des Wheeler.

Mais Mike avait tout de suite répliqué que puisque les parents de Steve étaient là, ils ne pourraient pas hurler et s'amuser comme ils pouvaient le faire à la piscine du quartier, puisque maman et papa Harrington grondaient dès qu'il y avait un peu de bruit. Ils en avaient payé les frais la semaine dernière quand les jeunes avaient supplié Steve de leur ouvrir la maison afin de sauter dans sa piscine tant chérie.

« Vous savez aussi que Hargrove est le _sauveteur_ de la piscine du quartier, hein ? » avait encore une fois ajouté Steve en arquant un sourcil. « Aucun de nous ne sera sauvé si on est en train de se noyer. »

Ce à quoi avait répondu Nancy –visiblement déjà au courant de ce ragot- qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, ce n'était pas parce que ce « goujat » était là qu'elle s'empêcherait de s'amuser un peu. Et Steve se rappela alors avec malheur que sa grande amie avait toujours aimé nager et qu'il serait difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

_Malheur_ ? C'était un bien grand mot. Steve pensait que l'idée de retourner à la piscine et revoir le faciès de Billy Hargrove allait lui soutirer toute envie d'y aller. Mais ce n'était finalement pas réellement le cas.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Steve se figea soudain, scrutant son reflet dans le miroir. Quelle idée de s'apprêter autant pour aller à la piscine du quartier ? Quelques gouttes d'eau lorsqu'il se ferait éclabousser par la première personne qu'il croisait et ça en serait finis de ses cheveux. Il n'allait pas en soirée et pourtant, machinalement, il s'était préparé pour plaire un peu.

_Plaire_… Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et pressa brutalement ses deux mains contre son visage en poussant un gémissement de désespoir. Est-ce que son esprit s'était préparé inconsciemment à la prochaine entrevue avec Hargrove ? Non, impossible. Il y avait tout un tas de personnes là-bas, peut-être pourrait-il attirer l'œil d'une belle demoiselle, qui sait ? C'était tout. Ça n'avait surement rien à voir avec Billy Hargrove. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était un autre mec que ça le gênait, non –bien que ça restait une belle épine dans le pied, il fallait être honnête, surtout dans une petite ville comme Hawkins- c'était parce que c'était justement, _Billy_.

Poussant un soupir, secoué, et laissant glisser ses mains le long de son visage, quelque chose capta son intention, reflété par le miroir. C'était son visage, ou plus particulièrement, ses yeux. Il approcha soudainement son corps du meuble de salle de bain, ses mains se pressant contre le rebord du lavabo et approcha sa tête du miroir, troublé. Quelques veines éclatées tachaient le blanc de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas d'un rouge aussi acide que le sang et loin d'être très voyant, mais cette vision le surprit tout de même.

« On dirait que j'ai passé ma semaine devant la télé, » murmura Steve en se penchant en avant, deux de ses doigts tirant plus sur la paupière pour dévoiler l'œil plus précisément.

Une veine dans son œil gauche, et trois dans le droit. Steve finit par cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, remarquant que oui, ses globes oculaires étaient irrités et lui envoyaient des petits piques de douleur. Il se frotta ensuite les paupières et observa à nouveau son visage, cette fois-ci à deux mètres du miroir, et vit que finalement si on n'y prêtait pas trop attention, ce n'était pas très visible.

Un autre signe très certainement lui annonçant qu'il avait cruellement besoin de repos dans ses révisions.

Ainsi, il claqua énergiquement ses deux joues un peu pâles, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière et au moment où il se retourna pour récupérer son sac et sa serviette de bain déposée sur son lit, la sonnerie de la maison se fit entendre.

Une fois son sac sur le dos, serviette sous le bras, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de la maison et vit que la voiture de Jonathan attendait devant chez lui. Lui et le Byers allaient se partager le transport des mômes, afin de tous aller à la piscine. Après cela, Jonathan avait proposé d'aller manger au Gino's Hamburgers qui venait de s'ouvrir et le programme avait donc été conclu.

« Nancy est à l'entrée, » fit la voix de Madame Harrington lorsque Steve ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Sa mère arrivait vers lui, chapeau à visière élégant sur la tête, paréo autour de son corps svelte, signe qu'elle devait très certainement bronzer dans le jardin lorsque Nancy avait appuyé sur la sonnette des Harrington.

« Yep, je rentrerais ce soir après manger, » lui rappela Steve en passant près d'elle.

« Tu vas essayer de reconquérir la belle Nancy ? » lui demanda sa mère en suivant Steve du regard, détaillant son fils d'un œil curieux.

S'arrêtant avant l'escalier, Steve se retourna, portant un regard lourd à sa mère qui avait semblé déçue d'apprendre la rupture de la jeune femme et lui-même en octobre dernier.

« Non m'man, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle et Jonathan vive le parfait idylle, » dit-il d'une voix un peu plus basse afin que Nancy très certainement sur le seuil de la porte au rez-de-chaussée, ne puisse pas l'entendre.

« Alors c'est donc pour les filles de la piscine que tu t'es si bien arrangé… Hein ? » fit alors Mme Harrington avec un petit sourire en coin pour ensuite lui lancer un clin d'œil malicieux.

Bien évidemment, c'était indéniable que Steve Harrington avait fait un effort pour être bien présentable alors qu'il allait à la piscine et la conjecture de sa mère était ce que le commun des mortels allaient penser dès le premier coup d'œil.

Et contre son gré, le visage de Billy Hargrove entra avec grand fracas dans son esprit et Steve respira un grand coup, le rouge lui montant aux joues et passa une main frénétique dans ses cheveux afin de les décoiffer et que ça ne paraisse pas trop évident.

« Ouais, ouais, » lâcha Steve en tentant un ton nonchalant. « J'y vais, à ce soir. »

Et après un bref signe de main à sa mère à l'expression sournoise, Steve dévala les escaliers en bois et partit rejoindre Nancy qui attendait sur le pas de la porte, robe légère aux couleurs chaudes sur les épaules. Elle était magnifique.

Quelques mois en arrière et il aurait été jaloux comme un pou de Jonathan Byers.

O

En passant les grilles de la piscine, Steve suait déjà à grosse gouttes. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si ce n'était pas lui. Tout le monde paraissait avoir chaud certes, mais cette température n'avait pas l'air vraiment normale.

« Eh bien, ça a un peu changé depuis l'année dernière, » remarqua Nancy visiblement enjouée d'être ici, cherchant déjà des yeux un coin où ils pourraient déposer leurs affaires.

« Le changement, c'est surement le type là-haut, » intervint Jonathan derrière elle en désignant quelque chose d'un bref signe de la tête.

Steve suivit ce qu'il montrait et vit qu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que Billy Hargrove, assis sur la chaise de sauveteur, penché en avant à fixer la piscine, avant bras contre ses cuisses. Autour de l'un de ses doigts tournoyait le sifflet rouge attaché à un cordon et il ne semblait pas les avoir vus arriver ici.

« Ça doit faire surement partie de l'impression, » rit Nancy qui pourtant ne parut pas s'en soucier.

Et Steve décida de faire de même, conscient qu'il était là pour s'amuser, et non pas pour se torturer encore plus l'esprit. Les révisions ça allait bien. Et le stress des résultats qui arrivaient –et le bal de promotion également- ne manquaient pas. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à chercher. Rien à en tirer. Hargrove était Hargrove et le monde continuait de tourner.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes après leur arrivée en ses lieux toujours bien peuplé, Steve se jeta du bord de la piscine et plongea pour rejoindre les autres qui l'appelaient. Et il s'amusa. Oui, ce fut une très bonne détente, et plus d'une fois il rit à s'en casser les côtés. La dernière fois qu'il s'était autant amusé ne datait pas d'hier et il se sentit si chanceux d'avoir cette bande de personnes dans son cercle d'amis.

Parfois, il jetait tout de même un regard vers Billy qui avait dû très certainement ne pas être long à avoir remarqué un groupe comme eux. Et même si les yeux du blond passaient parfois rapidement vers leur groupe afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un imbécile qui coulait ou qui faisait une idiotie, jamais leurs regards ne se croisèrent, et alors que ça aurait dû le soulager, Steve se sentit un peu… dépité.

Hormis deux fois où il cria quelque chose sur Max qui passait près de lui, Billy ne vint jamais les déranger. Et ça, ça commençait à frustrer Steve. Et il s'en voulut énormément. Il passait du si bon temps avec ses amis et voilà qu'il se trouvait à être frustré parce que la petite racaille du lycée se fichait royalement de lui.

Bon Dieu, il ressemblait à une fille énamourée à la recherche d'un signe de son crush. Et Steve sua. Avait-il réellement une attirance pour le blond ?

Lorsqu'à un moment, il était debout près du transat à boire de l'eau à grande gorgée, perdu dans ses pensées, El' qui l'avait observé durant un petit moment, vint près de lui.

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, » lui fit-elle en le regardant très sérieusement.

Steve manqua d'avaler de travers, sursautant en entendant sa voix, ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher de lui. Passant le revers de sa main contre ses lèvres pour essuyer l'eau fraiche qui avait fusé sur sa peau, il haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de la fillette face à lui.

« M'inquiéter à propos de quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il donc.

Peut-être lui parlait-il de ses concours ? El' avait toujours été très attentive et parfois, offrait quelques mots rapides mais doux pour calmer les pensées sombres et torturées de ses amis. Son pouvoir psychique était si puissant que même si elle ne fouillait pas dans l'esprit de ses congénères, elle ressentait certaines choses.

« Pour Billy Hargrove, » ajouta-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. « Il te regarde quand tu as le dos tourner. »

Si Steve avait toujours la bouteille entre les mains, il l'aurait écrasé sous le coup de la surprise. Mais à la place, le rouge lui monta aux joues et sa peau brûla plus fort que le soleil lui-même au-dessus de leur tête.

« Qu-… Pardon ? » articula Steve sous le choc.

Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne près d'eux et le brouhaha ambiant de la piscine atténuait leurs paroles.

« Et t'en fais pas, ce ne sont pas des regards mauvais qu'il te lance, » reprit El' avec un petit sourire de réconfort.

Inconsciemment, Steve porta un regard vers Billy au coin de la piscine qui paraissait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort depuis que le groupe de pom-pom girls du lycée avait quitté la place. Il prit petit à petit conscience des propos de l'enfant et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. Il détesta ce petit élan de satisfaction, et se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure, ayant pourtant du mal à y croire.

Il reporta ensuite un regard plus soucieux vers la fillette mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, cette dernière ajouta :

« Je ne dirais rien, promis. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle porta un index à ses lèvres puis tourna les talons et le quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Comme deux ronds de flancs, Steve resta figé, un frisson traversant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Eleven, et qu'elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'à lui dans le seul but de lui dire quelque chose dont elle n'était pas sûre. Peut-être avait-elle pressenti sa frustration du bout de la piscine et souhaitait lui donner un peu de booste.

Si bien qu'après cela, quand il retourna dans l'eau, il n'osa plus jeter des regards furtifs du côté de Hargrove, par crainte de réellement être conforté à ses prunelles bleues. Néanmoins, ce sentiment de satisfaction qui avait germé dans le creux de son estomac, se répandit dans tout son corps, et finalement, fit naître une bien étrange gaieté presque euphorique.

Puis, lorsque le monde commença à se retirer, l'heure de fermeture approchant, Steve secoua ses cheveux et les frotta à l'aide d'une serviette avant d'enfiler son t-shirt bleu cendre et contourner la piscine. Il retrouva Dustin, Lucas et Mike qui discutaient à propos d'un film qu'ils étaient allé voir début juin au cinéma –_The Goonies_, crut comprendre Steve-, tout en attendant les autres qui étaient encore aux douches.

« Non, ce n'était pas mignon, c'était juste _berk_ ! » s'exclama Lucas en faisant de grands gestes alors que Steve s'arrêtait près deux tout en déposant son sac au sol près des autres. « C'est comme si… Comme si toi tu embrassais Nancy ! »

« J'ai dansé avec elle, » glissa alors Dustin avec un large sourire.

« Et ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! »

Le vent se leva, Steve frissonna et croisa les bras pour conserver la chaleur de son corps. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et là, un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil, ce n'était donc pas un problème de verres, non.

Alors pourquoi devant lui, s'étendait un immense ciel rouge aux lourds nuages gonflés d'éclairs. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans la stupeur et il recula d'un pas, baissant la tête pour rechercher ses amis. Cependant, il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui.

Les grilles contournant la piscine étaient toujours là, mais des ronces et des plantes épaisses s'étreignaient tout autour du fer tandis que le sol carrelé était par endroits fissuré, laissant entrevoir des brins d'herbe aux couleurs chaudes.

La première chose qui lui revint en mémoire malgré la panique qui lui montait à la gorge, c'était la description de Will Byers après être sorti de l'Upside Down. Il avait parlé d'un ciel rouge zébré d'éclairs. Semblable à celui-ci.

« Nancy ! » appela-t-il tout haut, la peur au ventre, le cœur si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il crut allait éclater. « Dustin ! »

Ses mains tremblaient dangereusement, il se sentit nu sans sa batte de baseball cloutée qu'il avait toujours gardé très précieusement dans un coin du coffre de sa voiture, même à aujourd'hui, ce qui était presque devenu un sujet de discussion prompte à la plaisanterie.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?! » hurla Steve en reculant à nouveau d'un pas, tétanisé par le décor qui s'offrait à lui.

Il n'y a pas une seconde, il était sous le soleil chaud de Hawkins à écouter distraitement Lucas et Dustin échanger à propos de leur film.

Et soudain, des cris animaliers se firent entendre et Steve sursauta, cherchant des yeux un quelconque monstre. Un quelconque Demodog ou Demogorgon comme ils avaient été nommés par le groupe d'enfants. Et les cris devenaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proches. Il pressa brutalement les mains contre ses oreilles en feu, incapable de prendre la poudre d'escampette et de détaler comme un lapin le plus loin possible.

Il ferma les yeux, lâcha un gémissement de douleur, les tympans en feu et recula finalement se pliant sous la souffrance.

Son pied s'appuya dans le vide et il tomba en arrière, se rappelant soudain que derrière lui, se trouvait la piscine. Son dos claqua violemment contre l'eau glacée et il sombra dans la pénombre rouge. Ses paumes de mains toujours pressées avec force contre ses joues, touchant quelque chose de chaud. Quelque chose de visqueux.

Il poussa un cri avalé par toute l'eau autour de lui, et soudain, il ne ressentit plus rien.

O

« Steve ! STEVE ! »

« C'est quoi tout ce sang ?! Il est blessé ? »

« Tu lui as encore cassé le nez ? »

« Toi ta gueule. »

« Steve ouvre les yeux bon sang ! »

« Billy a raison, il respire ! »

Steve ouvrit soudainement les yeux, le soleil venant aussitôt brûler ses rétines. Il referma brusquement les yeux, entendant partiellement les voix de ses amis soulagés par son réveil, et tout un tas d'images rouges acides se redessinèrent dans son esprit. Sous la réalisation, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se mit alors à tousser bruyamment, sentant les mains de ses amis contre ses épaules, l'aidant alors à se redresser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, bon sang ? Son t-shirt était trempé contre lui, et d'après ce qu'il comprit en tentant de parcourir des yeux les alentours, il était toujours à la piscine du quartier, assis à même le sol.

« Tiens, prends ça, » lui fit Nancy en lui tendant une serviette blanche.

Les mains tremblantes de Steve vinrent s'appuyer contre la serviette que la jeune femme avait pressée contre le bas de son visage et en retirant l'essuie-main trouvé dans les douches, Steve remarqua dans un sursaut qu'il saignait. Et tout ce sang provenait de son nez.

« Il s'est passé quoi, mec ? » lâcha Dustin d'une voix suraiguë. « Tu étais à côté de nous, et puis d'un coup, tu as dit quelque chose, t'as reculé, et BAM dans l'eau ! »

« Tu remontais pas ! » ajouta Lucas sous le même ton qui s'agitait devant son champ de vision. « Ce qui remontait dans l'eau, c'était ton sang, mon gars ! »

Encore sonné, Steve grimaça. Il était tombé dans la piscine et s'était cogné le nez ? Et tout ce qu'il avait vu… Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Quelque chose qui s'était produit quand il s'était évanouie en tombant ? Cependant, il avait un mal de tête bien trop vif pour venir à une réponse cohérente à l'égard de ses amis qui semblaient s'inquiéter.

« C'est une insolation, ce n'est pas le premier à faire ça ici, » largua une voix grave à sa droite.

Les mains de Steve s'enserrèrent vivement autour de la serviette et il osa un regard vers l'autre homme, levant la tête à sa hauteur. Et Billy était en effet bien ici, le torse dénudé et les cheveux tout aussi trempés que son corps. À cette vision presque surprise, Steve crut s'étrangler, et resta ahuri à le fixer, bouche entrouverte.

Est-ce que tous ces signes voulaient dire qu'il était tombé pathétiquement dans la piscine et que Billy Hargrove avait sauté à l'eau pour le repêcher ?

« Mais il saigne ! » insista Mike en désignant Steve toujours assis au sol, visiblement parlant à Billy.

« Quand il fait chaud, il est courant de saigner du nez, » intervint Jonathan qui avait deux autres serviettes blanches en main.

Alors c'était ça, il avait eu une insolation. Une stupide _insolation_. Et il avait rêvé avant de se réveiller brusquement sur le sol dur de la piscine du quartier de Hawkins. En plus de tout ça, Billy avait été son sauveur… N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu as eu de la chance de n'être pas tombé sur le sol, tu aurais pu te faire très mal, » reprit Nancy en levant quelques mèches de cheveux mouillés contre le front de Steve afin de l'inspecter un peu. « On a évité le pire. »

« Si tu voulais de l'attention Harrington, tu pouvais le faire autrement, » râla alors Billy en croisant les bras. « T'es vraiment irresponsable, regarde quel exemple la maman donne à ses gosses. »

Steve lui lança un regard noir, sidéré par l'amas de connerie que pouvait sortir Billy en quelques mots. Néanmoins, Nancy prenait déjà son menton pour qu'il retourne la tête vers elle et éponge à nouveau le sang qui continuait un peu de couler de son nez.

« Je vais bien Nance', » lui affirmait Steve en abaissant son poignet. « Vraiment. Désolé de vous avoir tous inquiétés. »

Bien que Nancy lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser et que les gosses s'agitaient toujours autour de lui, essayant d'en savoir davantage sur cette étrange maladie qu'ils avaient appelée « insolation », Steve ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, et jeta un regard vers Billy qui restait debout près d'eux en silence. Max était près de lui et fixait aussi le groupe d'un air ailleurs.

« Doit-on appeler l'hôpital ? » demanda Dustin dans l'agitation.

Alors que Billy avait remarqué que Steve le regardait et posait son regard sur lui, le tout juste rescapé d'une noyade assurée se retourna vers Dustin et secouant vivement la tête –pas les hôpitaux, s'il vous plait-.

« Je suis vraiment bien, rien à signaler ! Je suis juste… affamé, à vrai dire. »

Nancy et Jonathan se lancèrent alors un regard et finalement, le Byers reprit :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aller au resto après ça. »

« Bien sûr que si, » s'exclama Steve avec force, ne voulant surtout pas gâcher l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé. « Justement, ça va me réveiller. »

Et pour montrer qu'il allait bien, il se leva, tout de même aider par Eleven et Nancy et il vit que malgré ses jambes un peu tremblantes, il allait plutôt bien. L'eau fraiche de la piscine avait dû le requinquer un peu.

« C'est parti pour le Gino's Hamburgers ! » s'exclamait donc Dustin en levant un poing au ciel, visiblement affamé.

Nancy chercha le regard de son ex petit ami, tout de même préoccupée par ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais Steve lui rendit un sourire de réconfort et un petit clin d'œil. Ce n'était rien, vraiment. Il avait senti le soleil taper fort toute la journée, il n'avait simplement pas été assez vigilant et n'avait pas assez bu d'eau. De plus, son nez ne saignait plus et la serviette entre ses mains était taché d'un peu sang, ce n'était pas beaucoup.

« Faites lui boire de l'eau froide mais surtout pas glacée, » fit soudain la voix de Billy, ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas bougé de sa position, observant Nancy et Jonathan. « Et qu'il bouffe beaucoup de sucre. S'il a la nausée, ne paniquez pas et n'allez pas faire dans votre froc, ça sera normal. »

Scotché par les propos de Billy, Steve lui lança un regard atterré, ayant comme l'impression que cette personne qui se tenait en face d'eux était une toute autre personne. Quoi que, c'était la même façon de parler, la même expression blasée, mais les paroles sages derrière ça étaient nouvelles.

« Oh, que nous valent tous ces beaux conseils, Hargrove ? » l'interrogea Nancy avant même que Steve n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est mon job', j'ai été formé pour, Wheeler, » répliqua sèchement Billy.

Steve ne savait que dire. Son esprit était encore un peu flouté par sa perte de connaissance –Eleven semblait l'avoir compris et ne lâchait pas son bras au cas où il tombait à nouveau- et il resta donc sans voix face à Billy Hargrove qui faisait face au petit groupe.

« T'as utilisé ton joker, Harrington, » lâcha alors soudainement Billy en croisant le regard quelque peu méfiant de Steve. « La prochaine fois que j'sauve ta peau, c'est quinze dollars le service. »

Ainsi donc, Billy avait été son _sauveur_.

« C'est bien trop cher pour le service que _c'est_, » lâcha Steve en prétendant une certaine répugnance, ses yeux se balayant sur le corps du Hargrove.

« Ne te vantes pas trop, princesse, » siffla Billy d'un air moqueur, copiant Steve de façon consciente, analysant son corps d'un coup d'œil révulsé. « Tu crois que peut-être que ça me fait plaisir de venir à la rescousse de _ça_ ? »

Steve tiqua aussitôt.

« _Princesse_ ? Et si toi tu-… »

« BON ! Et si on y allait ! » s'exclama soudainement Dustin en sautant presque sur Steve pour éviter un massacre. « J'ai vraiment trop la dalle ! »

Oui, Dustin avait raison. Mieux valait-il y aller. Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué que Billy aimait bien faire son intéressant quand il y avait du monde, et il ne voulait pas qu'un autre épisode comme novembre dernier se déroule à nouveau ici.

De ce fait, ils quittèrent les lieux qui étaient à présent vide de monde, et Max passa près de Billy à côté du quel elle était restée tout du long.

« Merci, » dit-elle donc sans même le regarder.

Et sans demander son reste elle partit rejoindre le petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers le parking. Billy quant à lui, ne perdit pas son temps à lui répondre et la regarda s'éloigner, le visage fermé.

O

Chemise sur le dos appartenant à Jonathan qui lui avait prêté puisque son t-shirt était trempé d'eau à l'odeur de chlore, Steve balayait gaiement la carte du restaurant entre ses mains d'yeux affamés. Oui, il était mort de faim, à croire que cette insolation avait brûlé l'entièreté de ses réserves caloriques. Devant lui, un smoothie était déjà servi, les jeunes étant allé demander au serveur s'ils pouvaient vite s'en procurer un pour le pauvre adolescent là-bas qui avait fait une insolation.

« Tu reprends des couleurs, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, » fit Nancy en déposant la carte sur la table devant elle.

« Ouais on a cru t'étais mort, » ajouta Mike qui prenait le verre de Steve pour boire à la paille un peu du liquide sucré.

« Et dire que le premier à avoir réellement agi, c'est Billy, » marmonna Dustin en tournant et retournant sa fourchette. « La lose. »

Maintenant qu'il était plus lucide, Steve pouvait réfléchir à tout ça avec plus de recul et malgré lui, il sentit le bout de ses oreilles se mettre à brûler d'embarras. Il plongea un peu plus son nez dans la carte, ne voulant pas penser à Billy Hargrove plongeant dans l'eau claire de la piscine pour lui venir en aide.

Lui qui cherchait de l'attention, eh bien oui, il avait réussi ! Mais pas du tout de la manière dont il voulait. La _lose_, comme disait Dustin.

« À croire qu'il nous surveillait, » accusa alors Lucas en récupérant à son tour le smoothie de Steve. « Je vous avais bien dit, ce type reste louche. »

« Nope, c'est parce que j'ai crié qu'il y avait du sang qu'il a bougé, » répliqua Mike secouant la tête.

« Et aucun de vous n'a cru bon de me sauver, » les accusa alors Steve, pourtant de façon gentille. « Vous avez laissé _Hargrove_ me sauver la mise. »

Il entendit quelques rires de la part de ses amis, puis Dustin –qui aimait toujours raconter vivement des histoires- se mit à lui expliquer toute l'affaire.

« Eh bien, tu vois, quand on a entendu un grand splash, on t'avait pas vu tomber en réalité. On t'avait entendu dire un truc vague, mais c'est tout, » le jeune garçon utilisait toujours ses mains pour mimer et rendre ses discours plus vivants. « Alors on a cru que tu avais juste piqué une tête avant de partir. Mais on a vu que tu ne remontais vraiment pas et que-… »

« DU SANG ! J'ai cru t'étais mort, » répéta alors Lucas, les lèvres retroussées en hochant lentement la tête.

« C'est moi qui raconte, » s'offusqua Dustin en fronçant les sourcils pour ensuite se retourner vers Steve qui finalement, avait lâché sa carte et écoutait attentivement l'histoire du plus jeune. « Du coup, Mike a hurlé « y'a du sang ! » et avant même que l'idée que tu étais potentiellement mort effleure notre esprit, Bi-… »

« Ça m'a effleuré l'esprit, » coupa à nouveau Lucas en pointant Dustin du bout de la paille qu'il venait de sortir du smoothie. « Je l'ai _cru_ mort. »

« Bref, » marmonna Dustin en faisant du vent d'un geste de la main à l'égard de son ami qui ne cessait de l'interrompre. « La seconde chose qu'on voit c'est un type courir sans même se désaper entièrement et plonger dans la piscine. Spoilers, c'est le frère de Max. »

Ladite Max restait quant à elle silencieuse, ses yeux directement dirigés vers Dustin. Elle n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le départ de la piscine.

« Et il est remonté avec toi sous le bras, » continua Dustin en pointant le concerné du bout de sa fourchette. « On l'a aidé à te hisser sur le bord et… bon c'était un peu la panique je sais plus trop ce qu'il a foutu mais il a réussi à voir que tu respirais et donc sois tranquille, il n'y a pas eu de bouche-à-bouche. »

Mike, Lucas et Will rirent à cette dernière phrase ajoutée à la va-vite et le cœur de Steve rata un battement, ayant complètement oublié que oui, il aurait été possible que s'il avait avalé de l'eau, le bouche-à-bouche ait été nécessaire en plus du massage cardiaque. Cette idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit, et puis après tout, ça ne se passait que dans les livres à l'eau de rose ou dans les vieilles séries B.

Néanmoins, imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire s'ils avaient été incapables de le réveiller, n'était pas aussi déplaisant que ça à faire défiler dans son esprit. Et suite à cette réalisation, il se mordit fermement l'intérieur de ses joues.

« Et puis tu t'es réveillé quelques secondes après, » conclut donc Dustin en claquant une fois dans ses mains.

« Quand je le croiserais je vais en entendre parler si souvent, » se plaignit Steve en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais beaucoup le voir, » répliqua Nancy avec un sourire de réconfort. « Le lycée est terminé, tu le croiseras à peine une ou deux fois par semaine si tu es chanceux. »

Inconsciemment, Steve sut pertinemment qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il croise le regard d'El' qu'il sentait tourné vers lui. La fillette avait compris qu'il n'était pas indifférent à sa présence, et il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle garderait sa langue dans sa poche comme elle lui avait promis.

Mais finalement, ils passèrent leur commande et tout le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et plus personne ne parla du sauvetage à la piscine de Hawkins.

* * *

_J'ai toujours rêvé voir un jour Billy jouer son rôle de sauveteur et sauver Steve en sautant dans l'eau x) ce rêve fut donc réalisé dans ce chapitre._

_On se retrouve le week-end prochain si tout se passe bien :) Gros bisou et merci à tous !_


	3. Et merde, il est attiré par Billy

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
**Et merde, il est attiré par Billy Hargrove**  
_-''-_

« J'ai d'ailleurs eu un bien étrange rêve… » avoua Steve lorsqu'il conduisait Dustin jusqu'à chez lui, El' à l'arrière. « J'ai rêvé que je me trouvais dans l'Upside Down. »

Le soleil était totalement couché et les fenêtres ouvertes du véhicule laissaient entrer un air agréable. Et il n'avait pas trop réfléchi en disant cela tout haut, ces étranges visions lui étant revenues en mémoire alors qu'il conduisait.

« Sympa, tes rêves, » lui répondit Dustin après une grimace de dégoût. « Moi j'ai arrêté de cauchemarder à ce propos le mois dernier. Et j'peux te dire que ça fait un bien fou ! »

Mais Steve aussi n'avait plus cauchemardé de créatures effrayantes ou d'atmosphère étouffante depuis un long moment déjà, et il en était soulagé lui aussi.

La voiture continua sa route en silence à travers les rues éclairées de Hawkins et finalement, il déposa Dustin chez lui qui salua Steve et El' de sa porte d'entrée avant de débarrer. Ainsi, Steve reprit la route, prenant la direction du chalet de Jim Hopper.

Eleven paraissait heureuse de pouvoir enfin réellement sortir sans que Hopper ne vienne mettre des limites ou poser tout un tas de questions sur ce qu'elle allait faire, et c'était plaisant de la voir si épanouie. Steve calibra le rétroviseur avant afin de voir El' à l'arrière et allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait prévu ce week-end afin de discuter un peu avec elle quand la fillette fut plus rapide que lui :

« As-tu vraiment vu l'Upside Down ? »

Sa voix était préoccupée et Steve se sentit soudain bien bête. Évidemment que ça allait alarmer l'enfant ! Eleven était plus sensible à ce sujet.

« Ce n'est rien El', je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! Tu sais, l'insolation c'est un bon coup de soleil à la tête, et m'être évanoui m'a fait rêver un petit peu. »

Il arrivait dans la forêt et freina pour ensuite arrête le moteur une fois face au chalet du shérif.

« Je te sens pourtant… agité, » fit la fillette à l'arrière.

Steve se détacha et se retourna vers elle, expression douce sur son visage.

« Ce n'est rien du tout. Peut-être que tu ressens mon angoisse pour les résultats et le concours, c'est tout. »

Eleven hocha lentement la tête tout en plissant les yeux, semblant l'analyser sous toutes les coutures. Steve se sentit soudain mis à nu, mais il savait que la fillette n'utiliserait jamais son pouvoir sur son esprit. Elle leur avait à tous promis.

« Je ressens aussi ton agitation quand Billy Hargrove est impliqué, » ajouta-t-elle sans le quitter de ses yeux inquisiteurs. « Tu as peur de lui ? »

Steve qui s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure à l'entente du prénom de Billy, fronça les sourcils et secoua alors la tête.

« Peur ? Non, non loin de là… Je pense que… Que c'est son comportement qui m'intrigue. »

Et ce n'était pas entièrement faux et il préférait lui dire cela en tant qu'excuse. Après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que son cœur s'agitait surtout lorsqu'il croisait ses yeux clairs et qu'il pensait à l'autre homme dans sa ridicule tenue de sauveteur.

« Ton cœur… » reprit El' à voix un peu plus basse, s'approchant de Steve, s'essayant sur le rebord du siège. « Il battait comme le cœur de Hop' bat quand il est avec madame Byers. »

Totalement pris de court par cette remarque, Steve bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible, le rouge aux joues pour ensuite se racler la gorge :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il parvint à dire, car en plus de ça, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Venait-elle vraiment d'énoncer implicitement que Steve était comme le shérif Hopper qui sortait discrètement avec Joyce depuis un peu plus d'un mois ? Que lui, Steve Harrington avait son cœur qui battait pour le type qu'était Billy ?

« Désolée si je t'ai froissé, je ne voulais pas, » fit soudain Eleven en ayant remarqué le malaise dans lequel s'était plongé Steve.

« N-… Non, ce n'est rien, » lui assura Harrington en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. « C'est juste que… Tout ça c'est un peu compliqué pour le moment, tu vois. J'aimerais ne pas avoir en m'en soucier mais ça me ronge et c'est vraiment pas le moment pour me tomber dessus. »

Eleven hocha à nouveau la tête, consciente que Steve était dans un état de stress assez conséquent depuis les examens et avec le temps qui courait jusqu'aux concours. Steve n'avait jamais été très bon élève, surtout parce qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps durant sa scolarité à sortir et jouer, ce qui lui faisait beaucoup à rattraper. Ainsi il appréhendait un peu tout ça.

« Si jamais tu veux discuter, je suis là, sache-le. Et je serais muette comme une tombe, » lui fit-elle en mimant une fermeture qu'elle tirait le long de ses lèvres.

Steve lui sourit donc en retour et hocha la tête.

« Allez, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles rejoindre le shérif, il va finir par s'inquiéter. »

De ce fait, Eleven hocha la tête glissa le long de la banquette, récupéra son sac et ouvrit la portière. Une fois qu'elle fut sur le petit chemin de terre, elle se retourna vers la voiture aux fenêtres baissées et salua Steve de la main.

« Bon courage pour les révisions, Steve, » lui dit-elle en levant ensuite le pouce en l'air. « Et tu vas l'avoir cette admission. »

« Merci El' ! Embrasse bien fort Hop' sur les deux joues pour moi ! »

O

_Mardi 25 juin 1985_

Les lumières colorées clignotaient dans le salon, les verres d'alcool étaient servis à la chaîne, les étudiants de dernière année du lycée de Hawkins chantaient, dansaient, riaient, criaient, s'embrassaient dans un coin à l'abri des regards –ou pas, pour certain, comme par exemple Hargrove que Steve avait entrevu plus d'une fois bécoter publiquement une blondine-. La musique quant à elle était si forte que Steve se demandait parfois dans un élan d'ébriété par quel miracle l'un des voisins n'était pas encore venu hurler au tapage.

Mais il avait laissé couler toutes questions, profitant de cette soirée pour se détendre un peu après une journée entière de révisions. L'insolation qui l'avait frappée la veille ne semblait être qu'un bien lointain souvenir tandis que ses pensées troublées à l'égard de Billy paraissaient se noyer dans l'alcool qu'il buvait –tout de même modérément, ayant toujours eu la langue trop bien pendue quand il devenait saoul-. Malgré une petite chaleur de satisfaction lorsqu'il avait vu Billy dans le jardin de la grande maison, invité lui aussi à la fête à boire comme un trou, cigarette à la main, et le petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il avait vu embrasser cette fille random, Steve n'avait plus l'esprit très torturé.

C'était l'alcool, à coup sûr, ainsi que la fatigue. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, conscient que d'ici quelques mois, tous les étudiants en dernière année seraient éparpillés un peu partout dans le pays, et qu'une fête de ce genre de ne reproduira surement plus dans de telles conditions. Même Nancy et Jonathan étaient là, le Byers ayant été supplié par l'hôte de ses lieux –Megan- afin qu'il s'arme de son appareil photo et qu'il capture tout un tas de souvenirs. Le pauvre avait été aussi désigné en tant que photographe pour le bal de promo mais il ne semblait pas s'en tourmenter, ni même Nancy qui avait été heureuse pour lui.

Mais ses deux amis avaient fini par se fatiguer, et avaient demandé à Steve s'ils voulaient rester. Il était deux heures, et Steve qui devait avouer que les fêtes de ce type lui avaient un peu manqué, avait dit qu'il restait encore un peu et qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Je pense que tu fais bien de rester, y'a Tess' qui te zieute depuis un moment, » lui avait dit Nancy en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre sous la musique, jetant un regard appuyé derrière l'épaule de Steve. « Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ce soir. »

Steve avait ricané en jetant un coup d'œil discret derrière lui et avait en effet remarqué à travers la foule la fameuse Tessa Rodrigues, aux magnifiques boucles brunes et au débardeur moulant sa belle poitrine aguicheuse qui buvait à la paille dans son gobelet rouge, et dont le regard ne le lâchait pas.

« Amuse-toi bien, » avait ensuite ajouté Jonathan avec un petit rire en tapant amicalement l'épaule de Steve.

Et ils étaient partis tous les deux, quittant le brouhaha ambiant de la fête. Et Steve s'était à nouveau retourné vers l'emplacement de Tessa… Mais elle avait disparu.

« Hé, Steve. »

Le concerné sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de renverser la personne derrière lui et il se trouva qu'il s'agissait de la brunette qui rit doucement, satisfaite par la petite frayeur de l'autre garçon. Une main contre son cœur, Steve rit lui aussi et secoua la tête :

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Tess' ! Veux-tu ma mort sur la conscience ? »

Elle gloussa encore plus fort, se secouant doucement au rythme de la musique et entoura sa paille de ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Steve.

« J'aime beaucoup ta tenue, Steve, » ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un petit sourire. « Ça te va drôlement bien. »

Le Harrington quelque peu allumé par la jeune femme devant lui qui, il devait se l'avouer, était vraiment attirante, lâcha un « Merci » avalé par le bruit de la foule autour de lui bien qu'il ne savait pas trop ce que son t-shirt gris taillé près du corps avait de si spécial.

Puis elle passa ses doigts vernis dans ses cheveux ondulés pour retirer quelques mèches derrière son oreille d'un coup de poignet expert dans le but de clairement aguicher Steve, et les yeux de l'adolescent se perdirent un instant sur la boucle d'oreille en anneau argentée que portait Tessa. _Tiens tiens_, Billy Hargrove avait l'habitude de porter ce même genre d'anneau à l'oreille droite.

Il se rappela avoir vu le bijou briller plus d'une fois à la piscine du quartier lorsque Billy tournait la tête vers l'astre brulant, ses cheveux blonds aux belles boucles s'animant avec le vent. À chaque flash de lumière dans le salon animé, il revoyait les yeux bleutés de Billy le scruter.

Il imagina Billy courir sur le bord de la piscine et plonger sans réfléchir. Il imagina ses mains puissantes agripper ses biceps, ses bras entourant son torse. Il le sentit presque le tirer hors de l'eau souillée de sang pour ramener son corps sur le sol carrelé. Il entendit son nom appeler le sien, espérant qu'il se réveille.

« Steve ! »

Il retomba brutalement sur terre et vit que Tess' claquait plusieurs fois des doigts sous son nez comme pour le réveiller d'une transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle en remarquant le regard d'abord perdu de Steve.

Déglutissant à la réalisation qu'il s'était totalement perdu le long d'un chemin sinueux concernant Hargrove alors qu'il se trouvait en face de la sublime Tessa, Steve sentit la honte le gagner et ses joues le brûler.

« Je-… Je suis vraiment désolé, il faut que j'y aille, j'crois j'ai un petit coup dans le nez, » articula Steve, le cœur battant.

Il n'attendit pas son reste et fila telle une flèche, traçant la foule bruyante, la musique lui déchirant presque les tympans. Il poussa brutalement la porte d'entrée non verrouillée, désireux de respirer un peu, mais surtout, de rentrer. Il avait passé du bon temps, c'est bon. Il avait même trop bu et ses pensées devenaient _incohérentes_.

Lorsque la porte se referma dans un _clac_ sonore juste derrière lui et qu'il arriva en bas du perron en pierre, il se figea et se prit à apprécier le calme malgré les intonations étouffées de la musique derrière lui, et poussa un long soupir, tirant sa tête en arrière pour observer les étoiles de la nuit.

« Harrington ! Tu nous quittes déjà ? »

Steve crut rêver et fit un bon en se retournant, ne pouvant pas croire que le destin s'acharnait sur lui ainsi. Billy Hargrove était assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la cuisine, clope au bec, éclairé par les loupiottes qui entouraient le jardin immense. Il n'y avait que lui. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans l'entrée, hormis Steve, le chat de Megan caché sous une voiture trop apeuré pour rentrer, ainsi que la lune qui semblait les observer curieusement.

« Yep, j'ai eu ma dose de fun, » lui répondit Steve en désignant d'un bref signe de main la grande maison à sa gauche. « J'suis claqué. »

Hochant lentement la tête, Billy tira sur sa cigarette, et au vu de ses mouvements plutôt lents, Steve serait prêt à parier qu'il était bien touché par l'alcool. _Torché_ serait surement un mot trop puissant, mais il n'était pas loin.

Steve resta interdit à l'observer un instant, se rappelant soudain du sauvetage surprise de la veille, et du fait qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de le remercier. C'est vrai ça, lui qui était pourtant bien élevé, n'avait même pas eu la jugeote et la courtoisie de remercier l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la mise.

Ainsi, conscient que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée –mais qu'importe, voir Billy seul ici et pas avec ses potos ivres ou cette blondasse pulpeuse l'avait égayé bien plus que ça ne devrait-, Steve fit quelques pas vers lui, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Je voulais te remercier, Hargrove, » lui dit-il donc une fois qu'il fut à deux pas de la fenêtre et de lui. « Pour hier. C'est bien ironique mais tu m'as surement sauvé la vie, alors… Merci, mec. »

Billy retira la cigarette de sa bouche, et plia une jambe contre lui pour y reposer le bras retenant la clope pour ensuite plisser les yeux à son encontre. Steve ne sut pas trop si c'était par suspicion envers son remerciement ou parce qu'il cherchait à se souvenir ce qu'il avait fait de si extraordinaire la veille.

« J'ai juste fait mon job, » finit donc par dire Billy en haussant brièvement les épaules.

En réalité, Steve s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse, et s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Après tout, Billy restait Billy.

« Évidemment, » lâcha Steve après un petit soupir, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir. « Merci quand même, c'est tout. »

Et il allait tourner les talons –oui il allait _vraiment_ tourner les talons et prendre la route à pied jusqu'à chez lui- lorsque la voix quelque peu bourrue de Hargrove se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, Harrington. »

Sautant agilement au sol dans l'herbe verte du jardin faiblement éclairé, Billy s'approcha de Steve qui resta figé, tout en portant une nouvelle fois la cigarette à ses lèvres. Dès qu'il fut à un demi-mètre de lui, il expira la fumée blanche et le désigna du bout de la clope presque entièrement consommée.

« Ton petit corps nageait dans du _sang_, » précisa-t-il, suivit d'une légère grimace de dégoût. « Plein de _sang_. »

« N'exagérons rien, » répliqua Steve en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Je ne me suis pas vidé de mon sang non plus. »

« Tu n'étais clairement pas là, mais c'était vraiment très _rouge_, » répliqua-t-il sous le même ton. « T'as souillé _ma_ belle piscine, Pretty Boy. »

Alors que Steve avait senti son cœur se serrer mais aussi ses muscles se tendre d'anticipation à l'entente de Billy lui disait très clairement qu'il avait été _effrayé_ par son état, il relâcha la pression en entendant le rire de l'autre homme après sa dernière phrase.

Surement disait-il tout ça sous le coup de l'alcool. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi la langue trop bien pendue lorsqu'il avait bu. Car Steve avait tout de même un peu de mal à croire que Billy lui avoue tout cela si facilement dans un autre type de situation.

À vrai dire, cette situation tout entière paraissait irréelle. Billy et lui face à face sous les étoiles de la nuit et le silence qu'elle apportait, sans en venir aux mains ? C'était du jamais vu. C'était _nouveau_.

Mais la cigarette de Billy semblait arriver à sa fin, et nul doute qu'il irait bien vite retrouver le salon ambiancé, agripper les hanches de sa copine du soir pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et se pavaner avec ses amis, tels que Tommy ou Aden. Et Steve se trouva à vouloir que jamais il ne se retourne, ouvre la porte et rejoigne la foule. Il voulait que la cigarette ne se consume pas. Il voulait pouvoir rester à observer le visage de Billy Hargrove si calme alors qu'il levait les yeux pour observer les étoiles tachant l'entièreté du ciel au-dessus de leur tête.

Ce fut donc dans un silence profond que les deux hommes restèrent, debout au milieu de l'herbe fraiche de la nuit, Steve mains dans les poches, Billy deux doigts autour de sa clope, yeux rivés vers la voie lactée.

C'était étrange. Nouveau. Et agréable.

Puis, la cigarette consumée de Billy rejoint le sol et le talon de sa bottine écrasa le mégot dont les dernières lueurs rougeâtres s'évanouirent.

« Faudrait qu'on s'fasse un truc, » lâcha Billy en levant vers Steve un regard nonchalant, presque blasé, en totale contradiction avec la phrase qu'il venait de lancer. « À l'extérieur. »

Steve resta donc un instant interdit et fronça les sourcils, s'étant attendu plutôt à un « bye, Harrington, maintenant je retourne me saouler, » mais non. Il était sérieusement atteint par la boisson, la lenteur de ses propos et la lumière dans ses yeux pouvaient le lui confirmer, et Steve ricana.

« Ouais probablement, » lui répondit-il donc en prenant lui aussi un ton détaché.

« Non, j'suis sérieux, Harrington. »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il rêvait ou non, Steve sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Pourtant il était bien conscient que Billy avait bu et qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête. Néanmoins, ses propos enflammaient toute son âme.

« Qu'est-c'que tu aimerais faire, hein ? » reprit Billy d'une voix trainante, faisant des gestes lents avec ses mains. « Un match de basket, grailler quelque part ? Cinéma ? Ah non, t'es pas une nana, oublie le cinéma… uhh… »

Billy pressa une main contre son front en fermant les yeux, comme ayant du mal à réfléchir alors que les yeux de Steve s'étaient écarquillés au fur et a mesure de ses propos. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses joues étaient si rouges qu'il remercia le ciel qu'il fasse noir et que les lampadaires de la rue ainsi que les loupiottes plantées dans l'herbe ne puissent pas être capables de dévoiler l'entièreté de son visage à l'autre garçon.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de foutre ?!_ pensa Steve, paniqué. _Pourquoi ça sonne comme-… ?_

« Choisi, Princesse, j'ai un mal de tête qui vient d'éclater, j'ai envie d'gerber. »

Et Billy paraissait on ne peut plus tranquille –grâce à l'alcool encore une fois, c'était clairement évident à présent-, ce qui déstabilisa tout de même Steve. Ils n'étaient clairement pas potes. Et même si Billy essayait de construire une amitié, c'était tout bonnement… Hors du personnage, non ?

Et puis même, Steve sentait que tout ça, ce n'était pas qu'amical. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qu'il pressentait mais dont il pouvait à peine admettre la réalisation.

« Arrête de forcer, » répliqua Steve en fronçant les sourcils. « Demain tu ne te rappelleras probablement rien de tout ça, et tu me poseras un lapin. »

_Poser un lapin_. Steve voulut se gifler mentalement à ce qu'il venait de dire, ayant comme l'impression qu'il considérait les avances de Billy comme un potentiel _rencard_. Et ce mot qui retentit dans sa tête l'embarrassa si fort qu'il se mordit l'intérieur des joues presque jusqu'au sang.

« Nope, promis j'oublierais pas, » lui assura Billy en tâtonnant alors la poche de la veste en jean qu'il portait sur les épaules malgré la chaleur de la nuit –et les yeux de Steve se posèrent un instant sur le torse dénudé du blond derrière le tissu-. « J'vais même le noter. »

Il sortit ensuite une petite pochette en carton de la taille d'une boîte de cigarettes et s'empara d'une feuille à rouler qu'il agita devant lui pour montrer à Steve qu'il avait tout prévu.

« Tu vas le noter sur une feuille à rouler… » lâcha Steve en haussant les sourcils, désabusé. « Afin de ne pas oublier en te réveillant demain, la tête dans la cuvette ? »

« Yepp. »

Steve referma donc sa mâchoire, sourcils se fronçant à nouveau, regardant l'autre homme faire. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être en plein rêve, bon sang. Si jamais il racontait ça à Nancy, jamais elle ne le croirait !

« T'as un crayon, Princesse ? » l'interrogea alors Billy après un temps de silence, comme réalisant qu'il n'avait rien pour écrire.

« De un, t'es pas dans la merde si t'as rien pour écrire, et de deux, appelle-moi encore une fois princesse et c'est mon poing que tu vas recevoir. »

Billy ricana alors et froissa la feuille semi-transparente dans son poing pour ensuite la jeter derrière lui d'un air presque ivre. La situation était devenue si ridicule que Steve en aurait finalement ri de bon cœur mais il n'était définitivement pas assez torché et puis, les paroles de Billy étaient chacune gorgées d'explosif. Oui, son cœur faisait filer le sang dans ses veines à cent à l'heure à chaque fois que l'autre idiot ouvrait la bouche.

« J'ai pas besoin d'papier, t'inquiète, » finit par dire Billy en calmant son rire tandis que Steve se demandait très sérieusement s'il ne devait pas déguerpir au plus vite avant qu'il ne tombe définitivement entre les griffes de ce séducteur. « Je vais m'en souvenir, promis. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il tapota légèrement sa tempe à l'aide de son index et Steve retroussa ses lèvres, tentant d'ignorer son cœur qui crépitait d'excitation. Bon sang, il était fichu.

_Fichu_.

« T'veux faire quoi ? » insista Billy. « Allez, accouche. »

« Une bouffe, ça te dit ? »

Il était un homme _mort_.

Le sourire qui s'étendit sur les lèvres de Billy eut raison de lui et il sentit son cœur chavirer. Bon Dieu. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Burger King, Wendy's… ? » commença donc à énumérer Billy avec un haussement de sourcils aguicheur. « Macdo', Pizza Hut… Allez Pretty Boy, tu dois en choisir un. »

Il y eut comme l'impression que d'avoir accepté la proposition de Billy venait d'égarer le blond et Steve coupa un instant sa respiration, encore une fois, ne pouvant pas le croire. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là entre eux, exactement ?

« J'sais pas, à toi de choisir, » articula Steve qui avait bien du mal à soutenir le regard de l'autre garçon. « J'ai choisi d'aller bouffer quelque part, à toi de choisir où. »

Ça ne pouvait pas être tombé sur Billy Hargrove, bon sang. Ce n'est pas comme si Hawkins manquait d'habitants tout de même, il aurait pu être plus chanceux ! Hargrove ne faisait toujours que jouer, et c'était dangereux. Surtout qu'à présent, il jouait avec son _cœur_.

« Hummm, » fit Billy en réfléchissant, index contre son menton. « J'ai cru entendre dire que tu kiffais KFC, alors pourquoi pas KFC, hein ? »

Steve aurait crié un énorme « QUOI ?! » s'il ne se contrôlait pas, et il regarda Billy comme s'il venait de lui dire une ânerie plus grosse qu'un Demogorgon.

« Quoi, ça ne plaît pas au grand Steve ? » lâcha Billy en arquant un sourcil, d'une voix toujours trainante.

« Qui t'a dit que KFC était comme ma seconde maison… ? » s'exclama presque Steve, ahuri.

Certes ce n'était en rien un secret, et toute sa bande d'amis savait qu'il raffolait de cette chaîne de fast-food, mais ce n'était pas non plus évident pour le commun des mortels. Surtout par pour une personne comme Billy Hargrove.

« J'ai mes sources, » ricana Billy, accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui finalement, irrita un peu Steve.

Soudain, la musique derrière eux étouffée par les murs sembla tonner plus fort, comme si la fête avait pris en ardeur et Billy se retourna vers la maison. Pris dans la panique que finalement, Billy allait peut-être abandonner l'idée et vite retourner s'amuser à l'intérieur, Steve fut rapide.

« OK, va pour KFC ! » dit-il peut-être un peu fort, et Billy se retourna vers lui. « J'imagine que demain c'est mort, tu vas décuver toute la journée, alors… dans deux jours, le 27 au midi ? »

Billy parut peser le pour et le contre en plissant les yeux, puis finalement hocha la tête.

« Ça marche, Harrington. »

Steve espérait réellement que lorsqu'il décuvera, Billy n'aille pas regretter tout ce qu'il lui avait dit là. Il l'espérait si fort.

« Et… Et oublie pas ou je t'arrache les cheveux pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, » maugréa Steve avec un regard mauvais, espérant que cette faible menace le réveille un peu.

« No problemo, amigo. »

Steve hocha donc la tête, mâchoire serrée, tapa rapidement l'épaule de Billy dans un au revoir viril et tourna les talons, les joues toujours en feu. Ce fut à grandes enjambées qu'il quitta le jardin, sans même se retourner vers Billy.

« Hey, princesse ! » fit soudain Billy avant que Steve n'ait contourné la haie. « Par contre c'est toi qui régales ! En dédommagement pour avoir sauvé ton cul hier ! »

Claquant sa langue contre son palais suite au surnom toujours si ridicule, Steve s'arrêta un instant pour lever un bras et lui offrir un doigt d'honneur, avant de finalement, se hâter jusqu'à chez lui.

Au moins, cette soirée avait confirmé certains de ses doutes.

Il était définitivement _attiré_ par Billy Hargrove.

O

Une petite balade nocturne était vraiment ce qu'il fallait à Steve Harrington. Sa maison n'était pas située très loin de la maison de Megan –en dix minutes à peine il arrivait déjà dans sa résidence- et il ralentit le pas, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'avoir à rentrer chez lui. Il était pratiquement quatre heures du matin, et heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison où il aurait dû prendre mille et une précautions pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui avait toujours le sommeil léger, ou sinon il aurait eu des remontrances au petit matin pour avoir osé perturber son sommeil qu'elle considérait on ne peut plus sacré.

Et le doux vent sur son visage était un bain de fraicheur que Steve dégusta tout le long de la route, l'ayant tiré hors de la réalité et de toutes prises de tête. Il entrevit le toit de sa grande maison à quelques mètres, après deux autres habitations et il poussa un long soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur qu'il plaqua fébrilement en arrière.

Sa main tremblait contre son crâne et il sentit ses jambes devenir presque un fardeau pour lui. Décidément, il avait finalement vraiment besoin de repos. Pas étonnant aussi, il s'était levé à l'aube pour avancer dans ses révisions et être capable d'aller à la soirée de Megan sans avoir à stresser.

Soudain, le tonnerre se fit entendre derrière lui, et il sursauta, et se retourna vivement en titubant suite à l'alcool qui affaiblissait aussi ses réflexes, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le ciel.

« C'est quoi ce délire… ? » murmura Steve en écarquillant lentement les yeux.

Le _ciel_. Il était encore une fois _rouge_. Tout comme son rêve la veille quand il était tombé dans les pommes à la piscine. L'orage tonna encore plusieurs fois, et à chaque coup, Steve sursauta alors que ses jambes faisant reculer son corps, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les lourds nuages gorgés d'électricité.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut tout son corps, incapable de quitter des yeux le ciel emblématique. Il ne rêvait pourtant pas, il sentait un mal de crâne infernal recommencer à pointer le bout de son nez mais il ressentait aussi la température qui était tombée si rapidement et qui hérissait les poils de ses bras.

Soudain, un cri aigu se fit entendre et malgré lui, il poussa un cri lui aussi, abaissant le regard devant lui, pressant deux mains contre ses oreilles sifflantes. Et là tous ses muscles se tendirent d'horreur et il lâcha un hoquet de surprise, ignorant le liquide chaud et rouge qui commençait à tacher ses paumes toujours pressées contre ses tympans, pour couler le long de ses poignets nus.

« Non, non, non… ! » se répéta Steve en reculant à nouveau, scrutant la créature à quelques pas de lui.

Il s'agissait d'un gros Demodog. Il reconnaissait la silhouette de la chose, ayant déjà par le passé, ayant été sérieusement confronté à leur force et leur supercherie. Mais celle-ci paraissait plus grosse, plus mature. Et quand un second plus petit bondit bruyamment sur les décombres d'une vieille voiture, Steve poussa un autre cri.

Son cœur battait si fort contre son torse qu'il l'entendait contre ses oreilles douloureuses, et contre ses tempes. Il respirait vite et réfléchissait à toute vitesse, n'osant pas courir au sens inverse par crainte de leur tourner le dos.

_Que faire, que faire, que faire ?_ Comment avait-il atterri là ? Comment allait-il se défendre contre deux de ces choses –dont une bien plus imposante que la dernière fois- sans aucune arme sur lui ? Avec seulement un t-shirt et un jean, ses bras étant à découvert, offrant une peau fraiche à ses prédateurs.

Mais les deux choses ne bougèrent pas, et semblèrent l'observer de leur position, tout en lâchant parfois des cris suraigus qui perçaient les tympans de Steve. Et soudain, une troisième ombre se dessina à sa droite, sautant hors de la haie asséchée pour prendre appuie sur le trottoir à un mètre de Steve.

Et ce fut trop pour lui qui hurla à nouveau et fit volte-face, se fichant bien de leur tourner le dos. Il devait à tout prix s'enfuir ou ses choses allaient lui ouvrir le ventre et planter leur mâchoire dans ses intestins encore chauds alors qu'il assisterait à toute la scène sans avoir été tué sur le coup.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, tout en toussant bruyamment, le sang coulant de son nez venant gêner sa respiration. Il bifurqua sans freiner pour passer le portail toujours ouvert des Harrington et se précipita le long du petit chemin de galets qui le dirigerait jusqu'à la porte de sa maison.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le perron de chez lui, son cœur ralentit et ses jambes le lâchèrent sans avertissement. Quand son corps rejoignit le sol du petit chemin faiblement éclairé par les éclairs du ciel rouge, Steve avait déjà perdu connaissance.

* * *

_Chapitre un peu plus court mais assez intense. J'espère que vous avez aimé, les choses se corsent ! :)_


	4. Un secret contre un secret

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
**Un secret contre un secret**  
_-''-_

_Jeudi 27 juin 1985_

Inspectant son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre, peigne dans une main, cigarette non allumée dans l'autre, Billy Hargrove se rendit soudain compte que c'était bien la première fois à Hawkins qu'il s'apprêtait autant pour sortir à l'extérieur avec un autre mec. C'était un train-train habituel quand il avait rendez-vous avec des nanas du coin ou bien avant d'aller au lycée, mais ça faisait des mois et des mois –quand il était encore en Californie, c'est dire- que ça n'avait pas été pour un autre type.

Il se l'était juré pourtant, tout un tas de fois dans sa tête, que ça ne se reproduirait plus dans ce sens-là, surtout dans ce genre de petite ville, mais finalement, comme il l'avait suspecté, il allait bien y avoir un moment où les vieilles habitudes allaient revenir au galop. Après tout, du moment que son père n'était au courant de rien, et qu'il continuait d'entretenir sa réputation comme il le faisait, ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

Hormis si cette chose qu'il construisait lentement mais surement avec Harrington prendrait de plus grosses proportions, ce qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus contrôler et ça, c'était un autre problème bien plus conséquent.

Néanmoins, en se remémorant dans un coin de son esprit que si les choses tournaient mal il aurait rapidement dix-huit ans au beau milieu d'août et qu'il pourrait enfin quitter cette ville de merdre, Billy haussa les épaules en jetant sans douceur le peigne sur la table aux eaux de Cologne et spray en tous genres.

« J'me casse, » lâcha Billy une fois dans le salon, ayant reposé la veste en jean contre le porte-manteau, concédant qu'il faisait bien trop chaud dehors pour porter quoi que ce soit par-dessus sa chemise légère noire aux traits faiblement colorés de feuilles estivales, ouverte sur une large partie de son torse –oui là il n'allait pas se gêner, il faisait vraiment trop chaud-.

Max qui était dans la cuisine en plein nettoyage des outils qu'elle avait utilisé dehors pour remonter son skate, referma le robinet, et tira un peu la tête sur le côté pour voir son frère enfiler ses chaussures. Intriguée, elle croyait que Billy dormirait jusqu'à son heure de boulot, puisqu'il était encore rentré tard cette nuit. Mais visiblement non, il était onze heures cinquante et le voilà déjà paré à sortir.

« T'vas où ? » l'interrogea Max en s'essuyant les mains sur le torchon de la cuisine, d'un ton un peu détaché. « Si tu reviens pas pour midi trente, je mange la fin de la pizza. »

Billy finissait de lasser sa seconde sneaker noir et jeta un bref regard vers sa sœur qui pourtant, continuait d'essuyer ses mains l'air de rien. Jamais il ne lui dirait qu'il partait à la rencontre de Steve Harrington, ça non. Il avait bien trop l'impression que ses yeux de fouine l'inspectaient deux fois plus depuis qu'il avait sauvé Steve d'une noyade assurée.

« J'vais grailler dehors, fais-toi plaiz' avec ta pizza froide, moi j'ai des ailes de poulets bien chaudes qui m'attendent, » lui fit-il, conscient que sa sœur aussi raffolait beaucoup du KFC.

Maxine tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés dans la menace, et Billy partait déjà vers l'entrée de la maison. À vrai dire, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il partait retrouver Harrington, il avait aussi du mal à se souvenir de ses paroles exactes à la soirée du 25. Bon sang, il avait bien trop bu pour avoir filtré correctement ses paroles et il espérait n'avoir pas dit de conneries.

Il se rappelait pourtant parfaitement du rendez-vous qu'il avait un peu forcé, et des remerciements de Steve envers son sauvetage. Mais sinon, c'était encore un peu flou.

En refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, il poussa un soupir agacé, et descendit les marches du perron, sentant sa peau déjà être brûlée par le soleil –et pourtant il était habitué à dix degrés de plus en Californie-. D'un geste vif il récupéra les lunettes dans la poche arrière de son bermuda et les enfila pour ensuite se diriger jusqu'à sa Camaro garée seule devant l'entrée.

Ça avait beau être les vacances, Susan et son père travaillaient toute la journée.

« Évite d'asphyxier ta copine avec tout ton parfum, Billy ! » s'exclama soudain Maxine qui avait ouvert la fenêtre de la cuisine pour le saluer de son torchon blanc, sourire sournois sur les lèvres. « Même si ça me ferait plaisir de te voir en taule, qui est-ce qui me conduira à l'école et à la salle d'arcade ? »

« Je sais, je suis bien trop essentiel dans ta pauvre vie, Maxine, » lui répondit Billy en haussant le ton pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, tout en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. « Je vais te manquer ! »

Pour toute réponse, la rousse lui brandit un doigt d'honneur même si au fond d'elle, elle avait comme l'impression que ses propos avaient une autre signification. Après tout, elle avait très certainement bien deviné, Billy était susceptible de quitter le cocon familial dès fin août.

Billy ne perdit pas plus de temps à bavarder et s'installa confortablement sur le siège de sa voiture, et alluma le contact, heureux d'avoir eu l'intelligence de garer la Camaro un peu en arrière afin qu'elle soit protégée du soleil et que le volant ne lui brûle pas les doigts. De ce fait, après une longue inspiration, il fit vrombir le moteur, et quitta sa place de stationnement.

Il ne se rappela pas avoir donné d'heure de rendez-vous avec Harrington, mais avait tout simplement considéré que ça serait dans les alentours de midi, et ce fut ainsi qu'à midi cinq, Billy Hargrove passait l'insigne KFC et pénétrait dans le parking. Une fois garé à l'ombre et hors du véhicule qui paraissait être un vrai four à micro-ondes, Billy aperçut sans difficulté l'homme de ses pensées, adossé contre le poteau rouge qui portait le logo du fast-food, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, lunette de soleil sur le nez.

Quand il se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées qu'il voulut confiantes et déterminées, il prit un temps pour détailler l'autre garçon des yeux, qui était quant à lui en short, portant un t-shirt jaune sur les épaules, aux bandes blanches qui allait de paire avec ses sneakers –des nouvelles aurait parié Billy, ne les ayant jamais vus jusque-là-, et visiblement, il semblait avoir fait un effort vestimentaire lui aussi.

Quand Steve l'aperçut, son dos quitta le poteau derrière lui et Billy crut voir que la joue de l'autre garçon était rougie et presque violacée.

« J'espère t'as masse de monnaie sur toi, j'ai grave la dalle, » fut les premières paroles du Hargrove en se plantant alors devant lui, mains dans les poches, maintenant qu'il avait terminé sa cigarette qui aurait pu occuper ses doigts. « Rappelle-toi, c'est toi qui régales, Harrington. »

Un sourire entre amusement et ironie se dessina sur les lèvres de Steve et de sa position, Billy remarqua clairement que la joue de Steve n'était pas rougie par le soleil, mais plutôt, égratignée.

« En vrai, je croyais que tu ne te pointerais pas, » lui avoua Steve près un bref haussement d'épaules. « Que tu aurais oublié ou je ne sais quoi. »

Sa réflexion était on ne peut plus légitime, mais Billy mima l'offense, une main se pressa contre son torse près de son cœur.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » lui lâcha-t-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie. « J'étais pas si bourré mardi. »

Derrière ses lunettes, Steve sembla le juger profondément du regard, mais finalement, il laissa couler cette ineptie et prit direction des portes de l'entrée tout en lâchant un petit « mouais ».

Billy le suivit, et malgré tout il pouvait sentir que l'autre garçon était plutôt tendu. Il avait en effet raison, rares étaient les fois où leur discussion avait fini sans haussement de ton ou menace de se taper dessus.

« Relax, si ça avait été une connerie j'serais pas venue te demander de grailler avec moi, » crut bon d'ajouter Billy d'une voix toujours plate en suivant Steve à l'intérieur.

Une fois au comptoir, Steve passa un de ses bras contre le meuble et retira ses lunettes, mais tourna à peine le regard vers lui et l'observa d'un œil toujours suspicieux. OK, il y avait toujours moyen que la fin de leur journée se termine sous les poings, mais Billy se dit que finalement, il y avait aussi moyen que cela se déroule tout autrement.

Puis, Billy poussa un bref petit soupir, ses yeux se levant vers le menu accroché derrière le comptoir, récapitulant toutes les formules ainsi que leurs prix.

« Par contre j'avais zappé j'ai taf à 15h, » lâcha Billy qui lors de la réalisation ce matin, en avait été un peu irrité. « Je vais devoir te faire faux bond vers 14h40. »

« Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas toute ta tête y'a deux jours, » ricana Steve en tourna un peu la tête vers lui.

Le brouhaha tout autour de Billy sembla se taire, ou bien être étouffé par la vision qu'il venait de capter. Maintenant que Steve n'avait plus ses lunettes de soleil, il pouvait clairement voir qu'au-dessus de sa joue écorchée, se trouvait aussi des croutes de sang proche de son œil mais aussi près de sa tempe. Certes ça paraissait superficiel, mais ceci intrigua hautement Billy.

« En parlant de tête, qu'est-ce-que t'as foutu à la tienne ? » l'interrogea-t-il en désignant son visage d'un geste du menton. « Tu t'es fait taper dessus ? »

Inconsciemment, Steve tourna la tête sur le côté visiblement réticent à en parler.

« C'est rien, » lui répondit-il simplement d'une voix lasse. « Rien du tout. »

« Ouais ouais, rien du tout, » répéta Billy en plissant les yeux dans la suspicion.

Mais il ne put finalement pas creuser un peu plus puisqu'une dame arrivait vers eux en sollicitant leurs commandes. Les deux garçons se décidèrent à prendre un bucket pour deux, avec frites et des boissons fraîches.

Quand la serveuse leur demanda s'ils préféraient prendre sur place ou à emporter, Billy fut le premier à répondre « à emporter, ma mignonne » ce qui valut un levé d'yeux au ciel de la part de Steve et un petit sourire timide de la jeune serveuse. Ainsi, une fois les sacs prêts, Billy les récupéra et fit signe à Steve de le suivre.

Steve quant à lui, ne fut pas réellement surpris que Hargrove ait sauté sur la question pour ordonner manger à l'extérieur. Ceci aurait été trop bizarre, voir les deux rivaux du lycée manger en tête à tête dans le fast-food. Ça aurait jasé.

Alors, sans se poser plus de questions et intérieurement satisfait que finalement, Billy n'ait pas oublié leur deal et qu'il s'était pointé au KFC du coin sans même rechigner, Steve le suivit hors du fast-food.

« Suis-moi en bagnole, » lui intima Billy en se retournant vers lui tout en reculant vers sa Camaro. « Et fait gaffe à la chaleur ne t'évanouit pas au volant, ça serait vraiment une mort stupide. »

Steve arqua un sourcil, exaspéré, et se demanda dans un coin de son esprit si Billy n'avait pas l'idée de se barrer seul avec la commande en ayant profité de ses sous.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » lui demanda donc Steve qui se dirigeait lentement vers sa propre voiture sans lâcher l'autre homme des yeux.

« Tu verras, » lui répondit Billy en lui tournant le dos, sac de nourriture dans une main, clé de voiture tournoyant autour du doigt de la seconde. « Et avant que tu ne paniques, non je ne t'emmène pas dans un coin isolé pour te tuer et manger le bucket sur son cadavre. »

« Avec toi, je m'attends à tout, Hargrove, » lui répondit Steve sous le même ton en cherchant sa clé dans la poche arrière de son short. « Mais me voilà à demi rassuré. »

De sa position, il entendit Billy rire et la portière de la Camaro s'ouvrir.

Mais finalement, Billy ne sembla pas l'emmener jusqu'à un piège. Steve l'avait suivi en voiture, fenêtre entrouverte, la musique de la Camaro devant au son de Mötley Crüe venant tacher sa propre musique tant elle était forte, et Steve remarqua qu'il prenait la direction du complexe sportif de Hawkins.

Ils se garèrent l'un à côté de l'autre à l'ombre des arbres sur le parking plutôt vide suite à l'heure du repas, et Steve récupéra deux bières dans son coffre.

« Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Pretty Boy ! » s'exclama Billy en voyant Steve le rejoindre à l'entrée du complexe, les bières en main.

Steve répondit à son sourire et regarda ailleurs alors que Billy s'engouffrait dans la forêt, là où quelques terrains de basket, de foot et de tennis se tenaient, entre les arbres qui apportaient de douces ombres un peu partout autour d'eux.

Lorsque Billy se laissa tomber contre le grillage qui le séparait du terrain de basket vide, il n'y avaient qu'eux, et un couple qui jouait au tennis un peu plus loin, ainsi qu'une vieille femme qui était assise sur un banc à lire un livre. Hormis cela, Steve eut l'impression d'être loin de toute vie, loin du monde et loin de Hawkins. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette réalisation, il déglutit et prit sur lui pour ensuite s'assoir à côté de Billy contre le grillage.

Tout en mangeant, Steve trouva cela étrangement facile de commencer une discussion avec Billy. Plus facile que les autres fois au lycée où ils avaient été parfois seuls en détention, ou bien encore dans les vestiaires. Ceci ressemblait étrangement aux très courtes discussions qu'ils avaient pu parfois avoir quand tous deux regagnaient leurs voitures après un match de basket, cependant, cette fois-ci, leurs échanges perduraient dans le temps, et avaient été recherché.

Ils discutèrent de groupes de musique, des chemisiers toujours scandaleusement moulant de leur professeur d'anglais, d'anecdotes hilarantes –surtout vis-à-vis du groupe de Dustin pour la part de Steve, ce qui avait l'air de bien faire rire Billy-, du petit boulot de Billy à la piscine, des meilleurs alcools qu'ils avaient dégustés jusque-là…

« Qu'est-ce que tu révises à ce point en ce moment ? » finit par lui demander Billy, une frite entre deux doigts, tête tirée en arrière contre le grillage derrière lui, ses yeux perdus vers la cime des arbres. « Max' m'a dit t'avoir vu hier à la bibli'. »

Steve prit le temps d'avaler sa gorgée de soda encore frais et mordilla légèrement la paille avant de jeter un regard vers Billy. Il se rappela qu'il lui avait posé la même question la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé à la piscine de Hawkins et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre –ayant aussi été sur le cul face à la question du Hargrove-.

« Je prépare un concours de psychologie, c'est le 11 juillet, » lui expliqua Steve en déposant le gobelet près de lui, laissant lui aussi retomber l'arrière de son crâne contre la grille. « Ne crois pas que je fais ça pour le plaisir. »

« Wo, _psychologie_ ? » répéta Billy avec un petit sourire moqueur en se redressant pour voir l'expression de Steve. « Tu veux devenir psy ? Remodeler l'esprit d'autres types et faire joujou ? »

Steve haussa un sourcil, ressentant comme un brin d'agacement dans les propos de Billy, et il se redressa aussi, assis en tailleur et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, pas faire _joujou_. J'ai simplement envie d'aider les gens à aller mieux, faire quelque chose de productif et peut-être m'ouvrir un peu à tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. »

Billy plissa les yeux, expression suspicieuse sur le visage et Steve se sentit soudain comme mis à nu. Il n'avait eu aucune formation pour apprendre à décrypter les signes et ce n'était pas avec ses livres de chimie et de psychologie cognitive qu'il allait pouvoir analyser correctement et comprendre ce que Billy pensait à cet instant-là.

« Toujours le bon samaritain, hein ? » lâcha ensuite Billy en récupérant son sachet de frites pour en piquer deux. « Fait attention à ce que tu souhaites, tu pourrais apprendre des choses que tu n'aurais jamais aimé apprendre. »

Ce fut à Steve de paraître dubitatif, et il fronça les sourcils, regardant l'autre garçon terminer son sachet de frites. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et Steve eut comme l'impression que ce sujet de conversation était un autre sujet plutôt tendu, sur lequel il valait mieux éviter de s'aventurer. Tout comme le sujet de son père Neil Hargrove, des saveurs de glace et le film _Blade Runner_. Ça, Steve l'avait vite appris.

« De toute manière, les places sont chères, j'ai peu de chances d'intégrer cette école, » lui avoua finalement Steve après un petit soupir.

S'il ne parvenait pas à remporter une admission, il avait postulé pour une école de langue, mais sinon, il se verrait contraint à bosser sous les ordres de son père dans sa grande compagnie, et ça, il en était _hors_ de question.

« T'es loin d'être con, Harrington, » répliqua Billy, roulant en boule le sachet de frites maintenant vide. « Tu as toutes tes chances. »

Alors que Billy se levait tout en époussetant son bermuda en jean de la poussière et de l'herbe, Steve le suivit du regard, abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait là, mais aussi, touché. Il était pourtant loin d'avoir de bonnes notes même s'il s'était un peu rattrapé durant les derniers mois, mais voilà que Billy lui sortait ce genre d'encouragements. Et il savait pertinemment que Billy n'aurait jamais sorti ça sans vraiment le penser, ou du moins, de façon si sérieuse.

« Ça te dit une p'tite partie ? » lui demanda soudain Billy en le tirant hors de sa rêverie. « Avant que je ne parte bosser ? »

Steve suivit son regard et vit un ballon de basket échoué près du poteau portant le panier. Ça faisait bien un moment qu'il n'avait pas joué, puisque pendant les examens, il avait préféré sauter quelques entrainements pour rattraper son long retard. Ainsi, il se leva en souriant, ravi de pouvoir reprendre un peu le jeu, et hocha la tête :

« Prêt à te prendre une raclée comme au bon vieux temps ? » reprit Billy après un ricanement en déboutonnant sa chemise noire.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, toutes les ailes de poulets que t'as mangé vont te ralentir, _Hargrove_. »

Steve partit donc jusqu'au portail du terrain après avoir déposé ses lunettes de soleil sur son sac et ouvrit la porte en fer. Une fois le ballon en main, il testa quelques uns de ses rebonds et vit qu'il était parfaitement bien gonflé.

Il regarda par la suite le panier au-dessus de sa tête et au moment où il le lança pour tester aussi l'entrée du ballon dans le cercle en fer rouge, l'ombre de Billy passa furtivement devant lui et le blond agrippa fermement le ballon entre ses mains avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son but. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver jusqu'à lui, Steve se retourna et vit Billy, langue entre les dents penché légèrement en avant tout en faisant rebondir plusieurs fois le ballon, narguant explicitement son adversaire.

Steve lâcha un rire ironique en se mettant lui aussi en position. Décidément, Billy Hargrove ne pouvait pas jouer au basket une seule fois dans sa vie sans être torse dénudé.

Et ils jouèrent. Ce fut intense, éreintant et presque violent. L'adrénaline ne cessait de filer dans les veines du Harrington qui tenait bon, refusant de montrer quelconque faiblesse face à Billy –l'affaire de la piscine était déjà bien assez-. Aucun des deux ne sembla prendre en considération le chaud soleil au-dessus de leur tête, trop concentré à essayer de détrôner l'autre, et Steve fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses marques malgré le manque d'entrainement des derniers jours.

Ils avaient beau avoir tous les deux un jeu totalement différent, Steve et lui semblaient avoir à peu près le même niveau.

Quand Steve s'arrêta au milieu du terrain, deux mains contre ses cuisses tremblantes, totalement éreinté, il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de la partie. Il suait à grosses gouttes et son souffle était rapide et presque douloureux.

« Attention à ne pas chopper une autre insolation, Princesse, » fit Billy près du panier qui avait toujours la balle en main. « Ça serait fâcheux de tomber sur un sol aussi dur, tu as des neurones à préserver. »

« Je pense que c'est plus judicieux qu'on arrête là, » lâcha Steve entre deux souffles, montrant le soleil du bout de son index. « Ce sont les horaires où le soleil tape le plus fort. »

Car oui, même de sa position, Steve pouvait voir que Billy était tout aussi essoufflé que lui, son torse brillant de sueur. Il mit un poing d'honneur à ne pas égarer son regard sur sa peau dorée et commença déjà à se diriger vers la porte en fer afin d'aller boire un coup.

« Alors ça abandonne déjà ? » s'exclama Billy de sa position en ricanement, visiblement satisfait de voir Steve déclarer forfait en premier.

Pour pousser le bouchon encore plus loin, il lança le ballon de basket dans la direction de Steve qui se retourna à peine et se le reçut en plein dans le front. Il lâcha un cri de surprise en tombant en arrière sur le sable orangé et dur du terrain de basket. Un second cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque son dos rencontra le sol et le ballon alla rebondir plus loin.

Il entendit par la suite le rire clair de Billy un peu plus loin.

« Tes pieds, Harrington, tes pieds ! Plante-les ! »

Steve grimaça en pressant une main contre son front soudain rouge, restant allongé de tout son long par terre.

« Ça y est, je t'ai tué ? » reprit la voix de Billy un peu plus proche de lui.

Marmonnant quelque chose, surement une sorte d'insulte envers Hargrove, Steve se redressa difficilement en position assise, une main pressée contre son front et envoya un regard noir à l'adresse de Billy qui s'accroupit à sa hauteur, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Un coup tu me tabasses, un autre tu me sauves, et à présent, tu veux ma mort, Hargrove, » énuméra Steve en abaissant sa main. « Tu es une personne vraiment complexe. »

Bien que Billy ait sourcillé au souvenir de la bagarre chez lez Byers, il finit par ricaner à nouveau en haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être que dans quelques années, quand tu auras ton diplôme, tu pourras enfin déchiffrer l'homme que je suis. »

Son ton offrait un challenge, ça Steve pouvait le ressentir. Mais au fond, il espérait pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur lui bien avant la potentielle obtention de diplôme. Puis, Steve frotta ses mains l'une contre elle pour retirer le sable orange, vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas écorché dans la chute.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui est arrivé à ton beau visage, » reprit soudain Billy.

Le rouge lui montant soudain aux joues, Steve se figea dans ses gestes et porta un regard dérouté jusqu'à Billy qui scrutait pensivement les croutes sur la partie droite de son visage. Surement pensait-il qu'il s'était battu, pour quelqu'un comme Billy dont le quotidien était souvent constitué de bagarre de rue.

« Je suis tombé, » avoua Steve en détournant alors les yeux, prétendant vérifier si leurs sacs étaient toujours contre la grille du terrain de basket. « Ni plus ni moins. »

« Non sans dec' ? » ironisa Billy qui ne pouvait pas avaler ça. « Pour s'abimer le visage comme ça il faut vraiment être un imbécile et ou bien n'avoir absolument aucun réflexe. »

« J'ai pas eu le réflexe de me protéger, non. »

Steve se remémora les événements qui avaient suivi la soirée, après avoir quitté Billy il y a deux jours de cela. Il se rappelait avoir marché un long moment seul dans le noir, et puis… et puis voir un ciel rouge, des Demodog, du brouillard, un décor désolé. Il se rappelait avoir couru. Et puis, se réveiller à même le sol alors que le matin commençait à se lever.

« T'as pas eu le _réflexe_ ? » répéta Billy en plissant les yeux à son égard.

À vrai dire, à son réveil, et même à aujourd'hui, Steve ne savait plus trop ce qu'avait été réel ou non. S'il racontait cela à un ami ou un médecin, surement lui dirait-il qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il avait trébuché et écorché au visage par la même occasion. Cette histoire de l'Upside Down n'était donc qu'un rêve ou bien un bad trip, rien de plus.

« Ouais, ça arrive, » répondit Steve, l'air ailleurs.

Il se rappela aussi se réveiller le nez en sang, ou plutôt, sale de sang séché. Ses oreilles aussi étaient dans le même état et il avait presque paniqué seul dans sa salle de bain.

Mais après mure réflexion, Steve Harrington devait se faire à l'idée que ce n'était surement qu'un stupide rêve qu'il faisait. Que sa chute était due à l'alcool. Que son saignement de nez provoqué par la chaleur. De plus, voyager dans l'Upside Down comme ça ? Impossible. Nancy lui avait expliqué l'existence de portes spécifiques, et Steve n'avait fait que marcher. Rien de tout cela n'était donc réel.

« Et la vérité ? Cap' de me la raconter ? » insista Billy en poussant légèrement l'épaule de Steve en arrière.

Steve sursauta à ce toucher, étant encore une fois perdu dans ses souvenirs troubles. Il déglutit et reporta un regard vers les yeux bleus de Hargrove qui semblaient lui dévorer l'âme. Soupirant donc, il fut résigné à lui expliquer. Quelque chose au fond de lui, voulait tout lui lâcher. Voulait se confier à lui. Et Steve écouta cette petite voix.

« Avant-hier soir, après la soirée, » commença à lui raconter Steve en détournant les yeux. « Je suis rentré à pieds, et… C'était vraiment très bizarre, j'ai rêve que j'étais prisonnier d'un monde étrange, que des créatures m'attaquaient. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais devant chez moi, le nez et une partie de mon visage en sang. »

Durant tout le long de son récit, Steve s'était attendu à entendre Billy se moquer de ce stupide bad trip qu'il avait eu. Mais non, il était resté silencieux tout du long, puis la voix du Hargrove se fit finalement entendre :

« J'ai déjà entendu Max parler de ça elle aussi. De créatures et de monde parallèle. C'est quoi votre délire ? »

Steve reporta un regard prudent vers lui, se rappelant que Billy ne devait pas être mis au courant pour l'Upside Down et que pourtant, il avait été si proche de toute cette histoire.

« Rien du tout, » fut sa réponse, mais il se maudit pour paraître si peu convaincant.

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec votre attitude hautement douteuse chez les Byers en novembre ? » lâcha Billy, sourcils froncés, visiblement très soupçonneux. « Et avec la batte étrange qui traine dans le coffre de ta BM ? Ou bien ton-… »

« Wo wo wo, c'est moi la psycho, » le coupa vivement Steve avec un rire jaune. « Ça n'a rien à voir, arrête de te torturer le crâne. »

Et le mensonge était nécessaire, Steve le sentait. En plus de ça, évidemment il avait fallu qu'un jour Steve eut le coffre ouvert que et Billy passait par-là avec Aden. Visiblement, le petit saligot semblait ne pas l'avoir oublié.

« Tout me semble pourtant bien lié, Harrington, » maugréa Billy sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Je peux vraiment pas t'en parler, Hargrove, » lui fit Steve sous le même ton.

Et ne pas savoir semblait irriter Billy. Steve eut soudain peur que cette discussion se finisse dans le sang et il avala difficilement. Mais étrangement Billy sembla contre-attaquer de façon tout à fait différente, et surprenante.

« Dit moi ton secret, Pretty Boy. Et je t'en dirais un à moi. »

Sur la défensive, Steve resta un instant silencieux, tout un tas de questions s'offrant à son esprit. Tout un tas de questions qu'il pourrait poser à Billy, afin de percer l'un de ses secrets.

« Et quel secret de ta part pourrait valoir le mien, hein ? » lâcha finalement Steve en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Alors tu admets que tu as bien un secret concernant je ne sais quel trip qui s'est passé dans vos têtes… » se moqua alors Billy, Steve se décomposant dans la seconde en comprenant la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. « Et ouais Harrington, moi aussi je sais manipuler les esprits. »

Et Billy bougea ses doigts pour accompagner ses dires, tel un médium devant une boule de cristal tout en ricanant, visiblement satisfait que Steve ait craché si facilement le morceau. Steve quant à lui, claqua sa langue contre son palais et poussa un profond soupir.

Pouvait-il réellement lui raconter l'histoire de l'Upside Down ? Après tout, les portes étaient fermées pour toujours, il n'y avait plus de danger. Et si Billy allait le raconter à quiconque après cela, qui est-ce qui irait le croire ?

« Un secret contre un secret, c'est ça le deal ? » tenta Steve avec un petit regard vers lui.

« Yep, allons-y Harrington. »

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté la Californie ? »

Cette question lui était venue toute celle à l'esprit et à vrai dire, parfois, il s'était mis à réellement se poser la question. Billy semblait détester Hawkins et fortement regretter la Californie. Même Maxine avait mis du temps à s'intégrer. Pourquoi quitter un si bel état tel que la Californie, bon sang ? La vibe Californienne qu'il dégageait avait attiré plus d'une fille jusqu'à lui, et même Steve parfois, s'était mis à presque le jalouser pour avoir eu le privilège d'avoir pu côtoyer la vie de l'ouest.

Cependant, sa question sembla prendre Billy de court qui eu un temps d'arrêt, alors que son sourire moqueur s'était aussitôt évanoui derrière une expression plus dure.

Et Steve su qu'il détenait le secret qu'il souhaitait.

« Tu veux le mien ? Alors le tien viens d'abord, » ajouta Steve en haussant un sourcil en signe de défi à son égard.

Il vit la mâchoire de Billy se compresser et soudain il se leva, tout en fixant quelque chose dans le lointain. Voici une autre question qui fâchait et Steve se prit à couper sa respiration, se demandant bien qu'elle allait être sa réaction.

Puis soudain, Billy tendit une main vers Steve toujours assis à même le sol.

« Un jour, on se partagera nos deux secrets, ça te va comme deal ? » lui demanda donc Billy à l'expression plus fermée, mais pourtant, loin d'être menaçant.

Finalement, cette conclusion ne déplut pas à Steve qui hocha la tête, et pour la seconde fois depuis sa rencontre avec Billy, accepta sa main chaude. Cette fois-ci, Billy le hissa sans douceur sur ses pieds contrairement la première fois où ça n'avait été qu'une feinte. Bien que le contact de leurs mains humides ne dura pas, Steve apprécia ce toucher.

Ce toucher qui le fit oublier la piqure de douleur qui traversa tout son bras tiré par Billy, provenant de la blessure de la seringue qu'il avait toujours derrière son pansement.

« N'empêche, t'as encore saigné du nez, t'es encore tombé dans les pommes, » fit Billy qui à présent était tourné sur le côté, à observer quelque chose entre les arbres. « C'est vraiment chelou. »

« Je te le fais pas dire. »

Et encore, Billy ne savait pas que systématiquement, pour les deux fois, il avait fait le même rêve étrange. Mais il préférait ne rien lui dire tout de suite, voulant essayer de régler cette étrange affaire tout seul.

« Ton visage en a assez d'être malmené, ménage-le un peu, » reprit Billy en lui jetant un regard en biais, sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

Hésitant à lui ressortir un petit souvenir concernant leur bataille chez les Byers, Steve abandonna et secoua lentement la tête. Puis, les deux hommes reprirent la direction du grillage, récupérèrent leurs affaires, jetèrent à la poubelle le sac ayant contenu leur repas, et partirent en direction du parking. Il était pratiquement l'heure pour Billy d'aller travailler, Steve vit qu'il était presque 14h30 sur sa montre et il aurait sincèrement voulu avoir un peu plus de temps avec lui aujourd'hui.

Ouais, il ne le nia pas cette fois-ci. Il savait très clairement ce que son cœur lui disait implicitement depuis des jours. Si seulement Billy pouvait être plus clair. Si seulement tout cela pouvait être réciproque. Mais Steve n'en avait qu'un faible espoir.

« Quelle est donc la nana que tu t'es péché pour le bal de promo ? » fit soudain Billy une fois qu'ils arrivaient près de leurs voitures respectives.

_Le bal de promo_. Steve grimaça à ce mot, ayant presque oublié cette fête. C'était le 30 juin, ainsi, dans trois jours. C'était un jour que tous les lycéens attendaient avec impatience folle, et Steve aussi quand il sortait avec Nancy. Mais à présent, il l'attendait un peu moins. Cependant, il avait dit à Nancy qu'il viendrait quand même, c'était un moyen de dire au revoir aux professeurs, de passer un dernier moment avec certains camarades qu'il ne reverrait plus, et puis, passer une dernière journée entre les murs d'un établissement qui avait construit sa vie.

Et tandis qu'avant les examens, durant les cours ou pendant les pauses, filles et garçons cherchaient un cavalier ou cavalière et partaient à cette conquête, Steve n'avait pas vraiment cherché, et avait décliné deux demandes. Pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas, loin de là, mais parce que il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, depuis Nancy il avait du mal à rouvrir son cœur.

Il passa une main contre son visage dans la réalisation qu'il allait très certainement se retrouver seul au milieu de tout à un tas de couples, lui, l'ancien King du lycée, et il entendit Billy rire à nouveau, ce dernier ayant atteint sa Camaro.

« Me dit pas tu avais oublié, » largua Billy hilare. « Ou bien qu'aucune gonzesse n'est venu sauter sur l'homme libre que tu es désormais. »

Steve se mordit l'intérieur des joues, ayant comme l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau challenge entre lui et Billy. Challenge qu'il avait obligatoirement perdu.

« Il faut croire que je vais y aller en tant qu'homme libre, » fit Steve en haussant les épaules, prétendant s'en désintéresser.

Après tout, dans ce sens-là, ça voulait aussi dire que même s'il n'allait pas suivre la tradition d'aller chercher sa cavalière chez elle et de passer la porte du gymnase avec elle, il allait être plus libre dans ses mouvements et accepter quiconque souhaiterait danser avec lui au bal.

Inconsciemment, il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers Billy Hargrove. Il allait commencer à s'imaginer voir Billy passer les portes du gymnase décoré à ses côtés quand il s'offrit une belle claque mentale, et s'empressa de lui demander :

« Et toi ? Avec qui tu y as ? »

« J'ai eu un paquet de demandes, » fut la réponse de Billy qui pressa de façon nonchalante ses avant-bras contre le toit de sa voiture. « J'ai pas encore choisi. »

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autres, Steve ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais là, il s'agissait de Billy Hargrove qui avait la moitié des filles du lycée à ses pieds. Ainsi, le brun hocha lentement la tête et le regarda porter une cigarette à ses lèvres pour l'allumer à l'aide de son briquet en argent. Steve laissa cette étincelle de jalousie brûler ses entrailles et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture.

« On se voit dimanche alors, Harrington, » reprit Billy en lui faisant un bref signe de la main. « Hâte de voir ta petite face en smoking. »

Et sans attendre son reste, Billy rentrait déjà dans sa voiture en faisant gronder le moteur de sa douce Camaro tandis que Steve prétendit ne pas avoir réellement prêté attention à ses propos, tout en s'installant devant la volant de sa BWM. Il fit un effort monstre pour ne pas tourner la tête et voir la Camaro s'éloigner, et eut presque du mal à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure du contact tant ses mains étaient agitées.

Ce n'était pas juste. Si Billy Hargrove continuait de jouer avec son cœur comme ça, il allait tout autant souffrir que lors de la rupture avec Nancy.

* * *

_Le bal de promo arrive lui aussi ;) _

_Avez-vous aimé le petit « rendez-vous » de Steve et Billy ? _

_Allez je vous laisse et je vous souhaite un très très bon week-end, profitez bien !_


	5. Les masques du bal de promo

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
**Les masques du bal de promo**  
_-''-_

_Dimanche 30 juin 1985_

« Tu es sublime, fiston. »

Steve se retourna vers sa mère qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Jusqu'à présent il se trouvait dans le couloir de l'étage supérieur, à inspecter une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui. Malgré la chaleur il portait un parfait smoking que sa mère lui avait fait venir d'un fournisseur étranger qu'elle connaissait par l'intermédiaire de son boulot, et qui selon elle, allait faire voir du rêve à toutes les jeunes filles. En effet, la veste n'était pas totalement noire, en réalité, à la lumière, le tissu laissait entrevoir des formes plus claires comme des longues plumes de faisan.

C'était discret mais aussi plutôt élégant. Et Steve qui n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire lorsque sa mère lui avait assuré de lui faire confiance, était finalement satisfait du résultat bien qu'il était persuadé qu'il finirait rapidement en chemise suite à la chaleur.

« Merci, m'man, » lui répondit Steve avec un petit sourire, tournant pourtant vite la tête vers le miroir, espérant pouvoir cacher ses yeux.

Car en effet, depuis quelques jours, des veines éclatées s'étaient faites entrevoir dans le blanc de ses yeux, semblant provenir de la fatigue. Cependant, elles persistaient à rester et à présent, son œil droit paraissait un peu irrité. Hormis cela, son visage était guéri de toutes blessures, laissant juste une très faible marque rouge au niveau de sa tempe droite.

« Alors qui est l'heureuse élue pour ce soir ? » lui demanda joyeusement sa mère en s'approchant de lui malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours en peignoir. « Si ce n'est pas Nancy, est-ce que ça serait Judith ? »

Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se doutait que sa mère aurait aimé chercher quelle serait sa dulcinée, et qu'évidemment, le fait qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière ne lui aurait jamais frôlé l'esprit. Ainsi, concédant qu'il serait idiot de dire qu'il s'agissait de Judith et que sa mère apprenne un jour au hasard quand elle faisait des courses que non, la jeune femme était avec Trevor ce soir là, il préféra jouer la carte de la sureté.

« Tu ne l'as connait pas. »

« Oh, » répondit Mme Harrington avec un petit sourire coquin. « Tu ne me donnes même pas son petit nom ? »

Il retint de lever les yeux au ciel et chercha rapidement un nom totalement au hasard.

« Tracy. Bon je dois vraiment y aller, m'man, j'ai ma clé, vous pouvez barrer la porte en allant dormir. »

Puis sur ses dires, il prit rapidement congé de sa mère qui lui souhaitait une bonne soirée et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

En sortant sur le chemin de galets, il s'arrêta un instant près de l'endroit où il s'était réveillé en plein sursaut il y quelques jours. Il avait fait en sorte d'enfouir les cailloux tachés de son sang afin que ses parents ne lui posent pas des questions à propos de ses deux malaises.

Tout en espérant qu'un autre épisode de ce type ne se reproduise pas, Steve partit rejoindre sa voiture, ayant lui aussi hâte de voir à quoi pourrait bien ressembler Billy Hargrove dans un tout autre type d'accoutrement.

O

« C'est magnifique ! » s'extasia Nancy en entrant dans le gymnase décoré, Jonathan à son bras. « Ils ont fait un chouette boulot ! »

Steve marchait derrière eux, pénétrant dans la grande pièce déjà bruyante et brillante de lumière bleutée, et devait avouer que oui, c'était vraiment très coquet. Des tables rondes aux nappes bleues neiges entouraient une grande piste de danse, des ballons cyans et blancs voletaient dans toute la pièce tandis que la musique faisait trembler les murs.

Certes, aucun alcool n'était autorisé, mais Steve aperçut plus d'une fois une bouteille d'eau ou de jus –loin de contenir ce qu'elle était censée contenir- dissimuler sous une veste, ou bien, carrément sous la jupe de certaines filles. Et puis, très certainement que la moitié du campus avait procédé à un petit _before_ avant ça. Steve en avait entendu parler mais n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il s'était déroulé sur le terrain vague derrière le McDonalds du coin, mais les chances de se faire chopper étaient extrêmement fortes.

Manquerait plus qu'il soit tombé sur le shérif Jim Hopper.

Finalement, Steve se laissa happer par la foule, discuta avec quelques groupes, piqua dans les petits toasts et les assiettes de chips, but plusieurs verres de soda, et dansa au centre avec tout le reste de ses camarades.

Il retirait sa veste et la déposait sur une chaise lorsque Megan en tant que mixeuse aux côtés de Carol annonçait que le slow allait commencer et quelques filles crièrent de joie avant de partir à la recherche de leur cavalier.

« Tu veux y aller avec Nance' ? » lui demanda soudain Jonathan qui se trouvait à ses côtés près d'une table, en montrant leur amie commune qui discutait joyeusement avec d'autres adolescentes excitées. « Je peux-… »

« Non, non ! » s'exclama Steve en tapotant énergiquement l'épaule de Jonathan. « Tu es son homme, va vite la tirer sur la piste de danse ! »

Et il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, pressentant pourtant l'angoisse chez Jonathan. Il savait que Mme Byers l'avait aidé à réviser un peu les pas de danse du fameux slow, Jonathan le lui avait avoué honteusement il y a quelques jours, ainsi, il était prêt, Steve le sentait. Il fallait juste le pousser un peu.

« Hey, tu as eu Mme Byers en tant que prof, mon gars, » ajouta Steve en haussant un sourcil. « Il ne peut absolument rien t'arriver, crois-moi. »

Ceci semblait détendre Jonathan qui rit et hocha donc la tête et tapa lui aussi amicalement l'épaule de Steve. Ainsi, il regarda son ami s'en aller jusqu'à Nancy qui était rayonnante. Steve se permit un temps pour la contempler, gobelet orange entre les mains, sourire doux sur les lèvres. Sa robe aux couleurs bleues se mariait parfaitement avec le décor tout autour et même Jonathan ses côtés à la veste d'une couleur étrangement similaire, s'accommodait parfaitement à l'occasion.

Ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Et alors que Steve aurait cru ressentir tout de même une pointe de jalousie honteuse en les voyant tous les deux danser ensemble, il fut surpris de voir que finalement, ce n'était rien de tout ça. Bien au contraire, il était content pour eux.

« Steve, tu n'as personne ? » lui fit une petite voix douce.

Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses camarades de classe pour les sciences, ou du moins, il le pensa car il mit quelque temps à comprendre que c'était elle. La jeune femme avait toujours été très timide, ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais pourtant, tout le monde l'aimait, c'était fou. C'était le genre de petite sœur qu'on aimait protéger, et pourtant, elle avait le même âge qu'eux.

Mais dans cette robe rose et avec les cheveux blonds attachés en arrière dans un parfait chignon laissant de jolies mèches onduler le long de son visage, elle était méconnaissable. Elle était très jolie.

« Hé, Lucy ! » lui sourit Steve. « Tu es rayonnante toi aussi. »

« Merci, » rougit-elle, son expression devenant soudain presque enfantine. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi ? »

Alors là, c'était une première. Lucy Hart qui prenait des initiatives ? Et Steve connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un pari idiot ou autre, et donc haussa les sourcils.

« Tu n'as donc pas de cavalier ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout de même surpris.

Après tout, elle avait beau être timide, elle restait vraiment très jolie, même dans ses habits du quotidien. Mais il se rendit soudain compte que ses propos pouvaient peut-être mal interprétés car Lucy parut embarrassée.

« Oh, non, non, ce n'était pas une critique ! » s'exclama Steve en levant ses mains en signe de reddition. « Moi aussi je suis venu seul, tu sais. Et… Et ce serait avec plaisir que j'accepterais cette danse. »

Le visage de Lucy s'illumina donc. Steve ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir, conscient que malgré la bonté de la jeune femme ainsi que l'attirance purement physique qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle, il ne pourrait pas en tomber amoureux. Il la côtoyait depuis un moment déjà, et le savait pertinemment. Cependant, elle avait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à lui, et voulait qu'elle puisse elle aussi passer une bonne soirée.

« Allons-y dans ce cas-là, » sourit Steve en lui tendant une main.

« Merci, Steve, » lui sourit-elle en acceptant cette main.

Rejoignant la piste de danse alors que la musique démarrait à peine, Steve croisa le regard de Nancy qui lui offrit un petit clin d'œil, heureuse de le voir finalement lui aussi participer à ce slow de fin d'année. En réalité, il était loin d'être à plaindre. Lucy Hart était une bonne amie, et avait un bon cœur. Il ne se sentait en rien obligé et étant content de lui faire plaisir.

Tout en tournant dans la pièce au rythme de la douce musique, confettis et rubans bleus qui tombaient doucement sur eux, Steve laissa son regard déambuler dans le gymnase aux allures d'une immense salle de danse et de fête. Il aperçut même Tommy et Carol danser ensemble et peu de personnes se trouvaient assises sur des chaises ou bien sur le côté de la piste à observer.

Si bien qu'il se demanda curieusement avec quelle demoiselle pouvait bien danser Billy Hargrove. Était-il même là ? Il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Soudain, son cœur rata un battement, et il manqua d'écraser la douce main de Lucy dans la sienne.

_Il était là_. Hargrove était bien là, adossé à l'un des piliers du gymnase à quelques pas des danseurs, avec quelques autres personnes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir se mêler à la foule. Il semblait scruter vaguement la piste de danse, complètement désintéressé par la chose, aux côtés d'une autre femme aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Surement sa cavalière.

Tout compte fait, il ne fut pas étonné de ne pas voir Billy se mêler aux autres couples de danseurs pour un slow, ce n'était décidemment pas son genre. Pas le genre de Billy Hargrove qui changeait de copine comme on changeait de chaussettes.

Steve tenta de paraître discret durant sa danse, ne voulant surtout pas que quelqu'un l'attrape à scruter Hargrove. Mais il posa plusieurs fois son regard sur lui. Sa tenue quant à elle, ne surprit pas non plus Steve qui se mit à sourire doucement. Une chemise entrouverte aux manches retroussées, une cravate non nouée pendant autour de son cou, une cigarette derrière son oreille gauche. C'était tout Billy.

« Tu danses vraiment bien, » lui fit Lucy en levant les yeux vers lui, expression toujours si innocente sur le visage.

Et _la vérité ne sortait de la bouche que des Lucy_, était l'une des expressions culte du lycée de Hawkins.

« Je ne fais que suivre ton pas, sincèrement, » lui fit Steve en lui souriant en retour.

C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux de la jeune Lucy Hart ? Sa timidité en rebutait peut-être certains, mais elle était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rechercher. Un homme ne cherchant évidemment pas qu'un coup d'un soir.

Non, le cœur de Steve Harrington s'était vu pour battre à l'encontre d'une tout autre personne. Ses yeux glissèrent à nouveau jusqu'à l'emplacement de Billy et là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Billy l'observait cette fois-ci. Mais aucune expression ne marquait son visage. Pas la colère ou l'agacement qu'ils pouvaient tous lire quatre-vingts pourcents du temps, ni même une expression enjôleuse ou satisfaite qui prenait les vingt pourcents restants. Non, il l'observait simplement sans sourire, sans sourciller.

Ses yeux posés sur Steve étaient magnifiques. Il sentit un délicieux frisson parcourir toute son échine et il se força à reprendre conscience qu'il dansait avec Lucy. Pourtant, alors qu'il ressentait le regard brûlant de Billy rivé vers lui, Steve pouvait presque sentir la main puissante de Billy venir agripper sa propre main droite et la seconde se déposer sur sa hanche, le tenant près de lui.

Encore une fois, il s'offrit plusieurs claques mentales. Il avait l'impression de trahir la pauvre Lucy à penser ainsi. Il mit donc tous les efforts du monde pour balayer Billy de son esprit en ébullition et se concentra sur la blonde en face lui.

Puis finalement, la chanson cessa, les couples s'arrêtèrent et tous applaudir. Lucy le remercia et Steve en fit de même. Grâce à leur alliance aucun des deux n'avait été seul durant le fameux slow du bal de promo et ils avaient visiblement pris du bon temps.

« Et maintenant, on va casser la baraque ! » s'exclama Megan et son copain à la sono.

Une musique de rock'n roll se lança et il y eut des cris d'excitations. La fête venait de réellement commencer.

O

Les couloirs de l'école étaient calmes, et Steve savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être ici, mais il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien aller à l'extérieur après avoir sautillé et dansé comme un fou avec Nancy et Jonathan, mais il voulait pouvoir une dernière fois traverser les couloirs de son lycée, dans un au revoir silencieux.

Il maintenait sa veste par-dessus son épaule par crainte de se la faire potentiellement voler –vu le prix, sa mère exploserait- et marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, entendant à peine la musique de sa position. Il passa près du casier de Nancy qui devait comme tous les autres de 12th grade, être vidé, et vit que le cadenas violet qu'elle avait toujours était absent. Son cœur se serra de nostalgie, et il continua sa marche.

Le casier de Billy était proche de celui de Jonathan. Plusieurs fois en allant discuter avec le Byers, il avait vu Billy jeter ses livres sans douceur dans son casier ou bien bécoter une fille de l'école en la plaquant contre la porte en fer qui claquait sous leurs ébats. Puis, vint son propre casier, au « H » gravé par lui et Tommy dans un coin en 10th grade.

En réalité, c'était douloureux de laisser tout ça derrière. Il s'en était finalement passé des choses ici, dans la petite ville de Hawkins.

« HEY ! »

Une main se plaqua brutalement contre le casier près du sien et il poussa un cri de surprise, se retournant vers son agresseur une main contre son cœur, la seconde serrée dans un poing en cas d'attaque.

Des yeux bleus s'attardèrent dans les siens et un rire clair se fit entendre, berçant ses oreilles. C'était Billy Hargrove debout à un pas de lui qui semblait bien se marrer.

« T'es malade ?! » s'exclama Steve encore sous le choc. « Tu veux ma mort ? Mon cœur commence à ne plus être tout jeune ! »

« Je fais travailler un peu ton cœur, rien de tel qu'une montée en pression pour l'entrainer, » répliqua Billy avec un sourire moqueur en pressant le torse de Steve du bout du poing, pour ainsi le faire reculer d'un pas. « Et puis, il vaut mieux ne pas se balader tout seul ici Harrington, de méchantes bébêtes pourrait essayer d'avoir ta peau. »

Steve lui lança un regard désabusé. Certes, il avait cauchemardé plusieurs fois après la fermeture de l'Upside Down, de créatures pénétrant dans son école alors qu'ils étaient en plein cours, pour dévorer quiconque croisait leur passage. Mais ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

« Le seul qui a l'air de vouloir ma peau à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'est toi, Hargrove, » répliqua Steve qui passa inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux dans l'objectif d'être un peu plus présentable.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est pour ça j'ai sauvé tes fesses de princesse lundi dernier. Super ta logique. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était ton _job_, » répliqua Steve sournoisement.

« Haha, c'est ça fait ton malin. J'ai comme l'impression que tu auras encore une fois besoin de moi. »

« Ne te surestime pas trop non plus, » marmonna aussitôt Steve, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Puis, il le regarda récupérer sa cigarette ainsi que son briquet emblématique, mais il ne l'arrêta pas. Après tout, c'était leur dernier jour ici, et rares étaient les personnes qui passaient par là. Les adultes et professeurs surveillants prenaient du bon temps dans la salle de fête.

Pendant qu'il alluma la clope entre ses lèvres, Steve se permit de le contempler plus longuement. Il avait tout de même fait un effort vestimentaire lui aussi, ce n'était clairement pas le genre de pantalon noir qu'il portait ni même le type de chaussure cirée. Mais il avait tout de même réussi à faire en sorte que sa tenue cri du Billy sous tous les toits. En commençant par la chemise déboutonnée à présent presque jusqu'au nombril, dévoilant son torse et son collier.

« Quels seront tes souvenirs de moi ici ? » reprit soudain Billy en refermant d'un coup sec son briquet. « Tu semblais si perdu dans tes souvenirs quand je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, c'était presque mignon. »

Steve haussa un sourcil en laissant retomber son dos contre son casier au « H » gravé et se prit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question du Hargrove. Ses yeux se baladèrent le long du plafond pendant qu'il fut à la recherche d'une réponse, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Il voyait Billy arriver pour la première fois sur le parking du lycée. Il le voyait draguer tout ce qui bougeait dans les couloirs. Il le voyait faire son lion prédateur sur le terrain de basket. Il le voyait se prendre tout un tas de détentions plus par manque de travail que par irrespect.

Puis, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que l'odeur de nicotine vint chatouiller ses narines.

« Toi subissant les commentaires hilarants de Miss Stuart à chaque fois que tu rendais un essai… ou plutôt les semblants d'un essai. Voilà ce que sera mon souvenir de toi ici. »

Et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. À chaque cours concernant les rendus de copie en anglais, Steve savait qu'il allait passer du bon temps. Pas réellement par pure moquerie, mais parce que Mme Stuart avait un don pour dire les choses et répondre à Billy tandis que le Hargrove restait silencieux à lever une bonne centaine de fois les yeux au ciel, bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

À ce souvenir, Billy parut se renfrogner, tout en s'adossant lui aussi contre les casiers en face de Steve, le long couloir d'air comme seul rempart entre eux.

« Je déteste cette conne, » grogna Billy après un claquement de langue contre son palais.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'elle était la seule prof' à ne pas tomber sous ton charme de vipère, » ricana Steve.

« Mon _charme_, hé, » répondit simplement l'autre garçon avec un sourire soudain plus carnassier.

Sourire qu'ignora Steve en regardant sur le côté, perdu dans un autre élan de nostalgie. Il avait comme l'impression que les fantômes des élèves hantaient encore les couloirs et un frisson désagréable s'empara de son échine.

« Et toi ? » l'interrogea finalement Steve en gardant son regard rivé vers le fond du couloir, là où les portes des classes étaient fermées. « Quel sera ton souvenir de moi ici ? »

« Oh, j'ai mon petit préféré de souvenir, ouais, » rit vicieusement Billy de sa position. « Un bon souvenir de toi te prenant les pieds dans un sac posé là quelque part dans ce couloir, et ton corps se ramassant au sol au milieu de tout le monde. »

Les joues de Steve devinrent rouges de honte en se rappelant de ce piètre accident en mars dernier. Et ceci en était venu jusqu'aux oreilles de Dustin qui avait supplié à Steve de rejouer la scène devant lui. Le bougre de Billy n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir pour sortir cette anecdote.

Puis soudain, un claquement de porte se fit entendre dans le lointain, ainsi que des bruits de pas, et les deux garçons se figèrent, sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là, et surtout, avec une cigarette allumée. Mais finalement, les talons s'éloignèrent et après quelques secondes, le silence retomba entre eux et la pression s'évanouit.

« T'as pas ta copine qui t'attend ? » lui demanda finalement Steve, n'ayant pas vraiment le nom de la grande brune en tête. « Malorie ? Madoline ? »

« Mathilde, » corrigea Billy –qui avait au moins la décence de connaître son prénom, une première !-. « Et non, elle me gave. »

« Tu aurais dû mieux choisir. »

« Et toi, Hart ? Elle semble bien mouiller pour toi. »

Steve s'immobilisa, son sourire se fanant lentement et les deux anciens lycéens se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun adossé aux casiers. Le silence qui s'installa ne fut pas gêné ni lourd, il était simplement… gonflé de questions et de challenge, Steve pouvait le sentir. Son souffle se coupa dans le fond de sa gorge, frissonnant sous les yeux clairs du Hargrove.

Soudain, un autre claquement de porte et ils sursautèrent tous les deux et leur échange visuel prit fin, tranché à vif.

« On ferait mieux d'y retourner, » lâcha Steve en se raclant la gorge, soudain pris de panique.

Son dos quitta le casier derrière lui et il s'apprêta à quitter les lieux sans un regard vers l'autre garçon quand il sentit la poigne puissante de Billy agripper son bras. Son bras _gauche_. Et la douleur provenant de la piqure du vaccin toujours vivace vint irradier tout son muscle et il siffla de douleur.

Surpris par la réaction de Steve, Billy lui lâcha automatiquement le bras, et haussa sourcil, dubitatif.

« Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Mais alors qu'il allait très certainement lancer un commentaire sarcastique à son égard, Billy referma finalement la bouche en voyant que la douleur marquait clairement les traits du visage de Steve qui avait tiré son bras vers lui, une main pressée vers l'intérieur de son coude.

« C'est rien. C'est le vaccin de l'autre fois. »

« Hein ? C'est le pansement que tu as depuis lundi ? » s'étonna Billy en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux retombant sur le bras de Steve. « Ça fait une semaine et t'as toujours aussi mal ? »

Car oui, la douleur était vive et mettait un temps fou à partir. Steve serra les dents, les joues échauffées dans la souffrance et remarqua à peine que Billy attrapait doucement son poignet nu, pour remonter sans précipitation la manche de sa chemise blanche.

Lorsque les yeux de Billy tombèrent sur la marque bleutée qui marquait la peau pâle de Steve, il voulut retirer son bras mais Billy serra plus fermement son poignet et l'empêcha de battre en retraite. La marque n'était pas très belle à voir, certains endroits étaient noirs, et d'autres, jaunes. Comme les différents stades de la guérison de son visage après les coups de Billy.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? C'est pas qu'il t'a raté le doc, » lâcha Billy totalement sidéré par la marque, n'osant surtout par toucher la blessure. « Tu subis une mauvaise réaction au produit ou un truc du genre ! »

Steve aurait presque été attendri par la préoccupation du blond si ça ne concernait pas sa blessure et cette fois-ci il parvint à récupérer son bras et abaisser la manche de sa chemise pour cacher la marque. La douleur était partie, tout allait bien.

Ça allait passer. Ce n'était qu'un vaccin après tout. Ça ne servait à rien d'aller à l'hôpital pour si peu, hein ?

« C'est un contrecoup, Billy. Ça arrive, j'ai déjà été prévenu, » riposta Steve en voyant l'air totalement estomaqué de l'autre garçon.

Et pourtant, Billy avait dû en voir des blessures suite aux coups qui pleuvaient tout autour de lui.

« À ce point ? Ça m'étonnerait ! » répliqua durement Billy. « T'es putain d'inconscient, comme lundi dernier à la piscine, pire qu'un gosse ! »

Cette fois-ci, Steve se tut. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Billy agir de la sorte et il fut à la fois embrassé et euphorique. Et il prit soudain peur en remarquant que le Hargrove scrutait à présent son œil droit et ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. _Merde_, son œil droit. Celui avec les veines éclatées.

« Et qu'est-ce-que tu as à l'œil… ? » marmonna Billy lentement avec cette fois-ci, une petite grimace de dégoût se répandant sur son visage.

Il aurait voulu lui dire tout de suite la vérité. C'était la fatigue extrême des derniers jours et le soleil qui était toujours si puissant dans le ciel à irradier tout le petit monde sur terre, mais à la place, sa langue décida autrement :

« Tu sembles être vraiment super attentif à tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à mon visage. »

Il avait dit cela en gardant contenance, montrant qu'il n'était pas touché par l'attitude de Billy et aussi, qu'il maitrisait à la situation.

« Harrington, je crois sérieusement que ya un putain de truc qui va pas chez toi, » trancha Billy en reculant d'un pas comme pour inspecter Steve d'un mauvais œil. « _Vraiment_. »

« Depuis quand tout ça t'importe ? »

L'expression de presque colère muée à de l'incompréhension parue s'évanouir d'un seul coup, laissant une expression de parfaite neutralité sur le visage de Billy, comme lorsqu'il avait observé le lent slow du bal de promo.

Steve se tendit sous l'anticipation, ayant comme l'impression qu'il avait posé la bonne question s'il souhaitait que Billy se casse d'ici en grognant. En effet, à présent, il fut persuadé qu'il allait lui sortir quelque chose se rapprochant de « j'en ai rien à foutre non, » ou « prends pas la confiance, Harrington » pour ensuite tirer sur sa cigarette qui n'avait pas rejoint ses lèvres depuis un bon moment.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se produisit. Encore une fois, Steve avait pensé à côté.

L'expression de Billy s'adoucit un peu, et il baissa inconsciemment les yeux vers le bras de Steve, ayant comme oublier que sa cigarette se consumait petit à petit dans sa main droite. La cendre du mégot s'effritait et tombait petit à petit sur le sol carrelé du couloir silencieux du lycée.

Le cœur de Steve devint erratique lorsque les yeux de Billy se plantèrent à nouveau dans les siens, et que doucement, il leva une main vers son poignet. Le blond ouvrait la bouche quand soudain, des bruits de pas les réveillèrent de cette soudaine transe, éclatant la petite bulle dans laquelle ils avaient été englobés.

Billy abaissa automatiquement son bras et ils reculèrent tous deux d'un pas, Steve n'ayant pas remarqué leur proximité presque alarmante, et ils tournèrent la tête vers deux autres adolescents qui arrivaient au bout du couloir.

« Oh, Steve, tu es là, » fit la voix de Nancy, ton tiré dans la surprise.

Du coin de l'œil, Steve vit les traits du visage de Billy se tirer dans une expression agacée alors qu'il reportait la cigarette à ses lèvres pour inspirer l'amas de nicotine dont il avait cruellement besoin.

Jonathan était à côté d'elle et s'était lui aussi arrêté en ayant reconnu Steve, mais aussi, Billy Hargrove à ses côtés. En effet, ça devait être assez étrange de les voir seuls tous les deux dans les couloirs du lycée. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas habitude d'être considérés comme des amis.

« Le roi et la reine du bal vont bientôt être désignés, vous venez ? » ajouta donc Nancy, son regard s'arrêtant un instant sur Billy.

Quelque peu frustré d'avoir été coupé dans une telle conversation, Steve se ressaisit et hocha brièvement la tête, n'osant tourner la tête vers l'autre garçon. Espérant que son visage ne le trahisse pas, il commença à se diriger vers ses deux amis quand il entendit la voix de Billy derrière lui :

« Rien à faire, j'vais fumer dehors. Passez une bonne soirée les mômes. »

Et sans demander son reste, il partit au sens inverse, et Steve s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder s'en aller. Il entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir et claquer dans le lointain avant qu'il ne sente la présence de Nancy à côté de lui.

« Tout va bien Steve ? Tu es un peu pâle, » lui dit-elle en passant une main contre son épaule.

_Pâle_ ? Steve aurait juré le contraire. Mais il secoua la tête en reportant un regard vers sa jeune amie et lui sourit.

« Non, je vais bien. Retournons dans la salle. »

Ainsi, ils prirent la direction du gymnase, laissant derrière eux les souvenirs d'une étape importante de leur vie.

« À croire que ton sauvetage a été l'élément déclencheur, » fit Nancy en poussant la porte qui menait au gymnase.

« L'élément… _Déclencheur_ ? » répéta Steve soudain angoissé à l'idée que Nancy avait potentiellement pu interpréter quelque chose quant à leur petite discussion privée dans les couloirs.

L'odeur de nourriture et le son de la musique forte frappèrent leur chair, ainsi que la chaleur lourde offerte pas tous les corps mouvants dans la salle. Mais Nancy haussa simplement les épaules, petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oui, pour que vous puissiez potentiellement être amis, » dit-elle.

Steve la suivit alors des yeux, s'étant arrêté derrière les portes qui se refermait derrière lui. Avait-elle compris quelque chose ? Ou bien devenait-il totalement parano. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Jonathan qui était à un mètre de lui, et qui l'attendait, s'interrogeant visiblement quant à son comportement. Mais avant que Jonathan n'ait pu potentiellement lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Steve quitta sa torpeur et vint s'engouffrer au milieu de la foule, prenant le bras du Byers avec lui.

Et Steve se plongea dans l'ambiance de fête, enfilant une seconde fois le masque qu'il avait laissé tomber dans les couloirs du lycée, se cachant derrière une façade chancelante.

* * *

_Hellow, ça fait longtemps ici aussi… En faisant le tri de mon ordi j'ai remis de l'ordre et corriger les chapitres que je n'avais pas eus le temps de poster. Ainsi, ça m'a donné envie de continuer puisque j'ai à présent du temps (fini le job d'été à moi les vacs et l'écriture !) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que cette fic n'est pas tombée dans l'oubli XD A très vite !_


End file.
